


Fantastic Mates And Where To Find Them

by Chrisx1987



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisx1987/pseuds/Chrisx1987
Summary: In which Newt is an Omega who managed to convince the Aurors of MACUSA to hold off their attack on Credence (also an Omega) until he could talk him down, and the real Percival Graves (an Alpha) was found a few days after Grindelwald’s arrest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, though following much of the same rules regarding A/B/O dynamics as my other stories, is NOT in the same universe as the Marble Angels series. I had actually started writing it last year, but only decided to start posting now.
> 
> This is not a complete story, though I do have quite a bit written. It is also not plot-driven; though there are some plot elements, it is primarily porn and feelings.
> 
> The underage tag is because Credence isn't quite seventeen, yet, when he and Newt have their first sexytimes. He is only a few months shy, though, and Newt makes sure that it's all about making Credence feel good, because Credence doesn't know how heats are actually supposed to work (Mary-Lou got what she had coming to her).

Newton Scamander bolted upright in bed. It took him only a moment to realise that the cause of his waking was Credence yelling in his sleep again, the scent of distressed Omega filling the room.

It was the space of a few seconds for the magizoologist to slip out of his bed, cross the room, and sit on the side of the younger Omega’s bed, hoping to ease him from his troubles before he woke the Goldstein sisters. 

The raven-haired youth was curled in on himself, tense as anything, back to the room. Sweat had dampened his sleeping gown, causing it to stick to his back. Newt started by rubbing his neck, trying to see if he would respond.

“I’m sorry, ma! I’m sorry!” the boy cried.

Newt leaned in, hugging Credence as best he could, willing his scent to be calming even as his heart broke for the youth.

“Credence, you’re asleep.” Newt spoke gently into his ear. “It’s time to wake up, now. You’re safe, I promise.”

Credence jolted as though the older man had spoken a spell to undo his nightmares. He was still curled in fetal position, shaking, though no longer tense.

“Mr. Scamander?” he whispered.

“Yes, Credence. I’m here.” Newt assured him.

“I woke you again, didn’t I?”

“No harm done. It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry.” Credence’s voice broke and he began to cry.

Newt pulled him into a better hug, encouraging him to scent.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. We’ll get this sorted out, I promise.”

He only intended to hold Credence until the youth fell asleep, but he ended up nodding off not long afterward, his arms still wrapped around his charge until morning.

***

Newt was trying very hard to keep himself calm as he dusted the surfaces Queenie had done before leaving to go meet with Jacob at his bakery. It wouldn’t do if Credence could smell his nervousness.

As part of his rehabilitation, they were going to have Credence meet the real Percival Graves today. He had been shown Grindelwald locked in his cell through a special mirror, while given a scrap of his clothing to smell so that he would know the difference when he met with the Auror. 

While disguised as Graves, Grindelwald had been using a scent-mask spell. No one had thought this unusual, as Aurors often did this to avoid being found out when their work required them to be undercover or hidden, and thus tended to include the spell as part of their routine before going to work to avoid mishaps. Another reason Grindelwald had managed to so thoroughly deceive them.

Newt had already met with Graves a few times so that he would know what to expect when the older wizard came to meet with Credence. If he was being honest with himself, the real Graves, though still somewhat serious and, well, grave, had a warmth which he allowed to shine when he felt it necessary to put others at ease on certain occasions. Newt had quickly observed that he seemed to make this exception for him quite often.

The thought made his cheeks redden.

There was a knock on the door before Tina’s voice sounded.

“Newt? All ready in there?”

“Yes!” He quickly set the table for tea with a wave of his wand, holding himself only just in time from making the dishes hit the surface too hard.

A moment later there was a click as Tina unlocked the door to the flat and walked in followed by her boss, Percival Graves.

He had put on some weight following his rescue, but still looked thinner than when Grindelwald had been impersonating him, and the shadows were almost gone from under his eyes.

“Mr. Graves.” Newt offered his hand.

“Mr. Scamander.” he shook it, offering a small smile.

“So,” Tina asked. “As we discussed?”

“Yes. It will be best if you’re both sitting when I bring him in.” He turned to address the senior Auror. “Tina can sit on the side of the table opposite of where Credence will be entering because he’s used to her, now. You, Mr. Graves, will have to sit near the end of the table furthest from him, but with your chair open away from the table so that he can see all of you immediately when he enters. This way you’ll appear as non-threatening as possible. Once I bring him in, you will hand your scarf to Tina and she’ll pass it to me, then I will pass it to Credence so that he may learn your scent.”

Tina and Graves moved to follow instruction. Newt instructed for Graves to leave his hands palm-up on his thighs to further indicate that he was not there to harm Credence.

Satisfied with the arrangement, Newt left the room and went to fetch his charge.

Slowly, with whispered words of encouragement, Newt reappeared holding Credence’s hand, gently urging him into the dining area. Pickett, one of Newt’s Bowtruckles, was perched on the youth’s shoulder.

“There, look. Tina is here. And here is the real Percival Graves.”

Credence tensed visibly when he saw the older wizard.

“No no, don’t be scared.” Newt assured him. “This isn’t the same man you met, remember? Hold on.” 

He turned back to Graves and made an indicative sign near his neck.

Graves removed his scarf slowly, maintaining eye contact with Credence, trying to keep his lips in the tiniest smile he could, to show friendliness without seeming too eager. He extended his left arm, the one holding the scarf, to Tina across the table, who then handed it to Newt, who took it and offered it carefully to Credence.

Credence took it gingerly and brought it very slowly to his face, hesitating before smelling it, as though afraid that it would burn him.

When at last he breathed in the scent, he seemed to relax instantly and he breathed it in more deeply.

“You smell safe.” he blurted out.

“It’s a good thing not everyone I encounter thinks that, or I would do a poor job of intimidating law-breakers.” Graves had meant this in jest, but Credence tightened his grip on the scarf out of fear.

“Am I going to be arrested?” he asked in a small voice.

“No, Credence.” Newt spoke gently as he slowly guided him to sit at the opposite end of the table. “That’s not why he’s here. Tina and I explained it to you, remember?” Newt said as he stroked Credence’s cheek.

“I just want to help you get well, Credence.” Graves said in a soft tone. “The man who was impersonating me betrayed your trust, and the woman who adopted you treated you cruelly. This led to an imbalance of your magic, but none of it is your fault. We’re going to help you so that you may have control of your magic.”

Silent tears began to track down Credence’s cheeks as he stared resolutely at his lap. Newt had begun to suspect that he’d been taught not to make a sound when distressed. The only time this conditioning broke was during his nightmares. Pickett rubbed at Credence’s cheek, making soothing chatter noises.

The magizoologist wrapped the youth in a hug, guiding him to scent.

“It’s alright, Credence.” he whispered. “It’s all going to be alright, now.”

“Credence?” Graves called softly. “May I?”

Credence and Newt looked up. The Auror was holding one hand up in offering. Credence nodded.

Slowly, carefully, Graves stood from his seat and walked to the end where Credence sat. He walked slowly, palms in front of him in a non-threatening gesture, trying not to scare the boy. The closer he got, he began to stoop, lowering his height, until he was on his knees in front of Credence’s chair. He took one of Credence’s hands in his, holding it loosely to give the Omega an easy way out. It was Credence who tightened his grip, which slowly melted into Graves holding him, allowing himself to be scented by the young wizard.

Pickett gave a tiny cheer.

***

Every spare moment he had, Graves visited Newt and Credence. Credence was most responsive when he aided the magizoologist with his animals.

“They hold no judgements.” Credence said once. “They’re always happy to see me.”

“I’m always happy to see you, Credence.” Graves told him, causing the boy to blush.

Progress was made slowly, but surely. Newt and Graves had taken Credence to a wand shop, and he ended up with a fourteen-inch wand made of cedar with a phoenix feather core.

He was taught the basic spells to begin with, such as how to unlock doors and levitation. He would be given a series of these tasks to accomplish, and gradually was given new ones, changing the sequence in which to accomplish the tasks. As he moved on to more challenging magic, he started seeming less troubled.

“I feel lighter.” he declared one day after finishing a series of tasks Graves had set before him. “Like, there was a storm inside me and it’s starting to calm.”

“The Obscurus is losing power.” Newt explained to him. “It formed because you were forced to keep your magic from manifesting, and it gradually turned in on itself. It would have consumed you, eventually. But by being allowed to practise magic, you let the charge out, and it starves the Obscurus. One day, it will be no more.”

Credence smiled, almost disbelieving, but hopeful.

Both Graves and Newt felt encouraged by this. Credence didn’t smile often, but occasions were happening more with each passing day.

Before he knew what he was doing, Newt kissed his forehead. Credence turned pink, but continued to smile.

***

It was two months later that the other shoe dropped for Credence.

Newt woke up early one morning and the smell of heat permeating the room was unmistakeable.

He turned and saw Credence sitting up, gripping his pillow tightly, biting into it, rocking back and forth in his bed, small whimpers coming from his throat.

“Credence.” Newt called gently.

The youth jumped at being addressed and looked at Newt with something akin to fear. He stopped biting the pillow.

“I’m sorry Mr. Scamander, I’m so sorry--” he started babbling.

“Shh, no, it’s alright, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Newt slid out of his bed and knee-crawled to Credence’s, staying on the floor. “You’re in heat. Surely you must have experienced this before?”

Credence whimpered.

“Ma said it means I-- I tempt the beast side of men.” He went back to biting his pillow.

“Oh, Credence.” Not for the first time, Newt felt his heart crack in sympathy for his charge. “May I sit beside you? I’m going to explain this to you as best I can.”

Credence nodded jerkily and Newt carefully straightened up to slide in beside the youth.

“Credence, humans are made up of two primary genders, and three secondary genders. The primary genders are girls and boys, men and women. The secondary genders are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Beta boys generally mate with Beta girls to produce pups. In the case of the other two, again, generally speaking, Alphas, whether male or female, mate with Omegas, whether male or female, and this also produces pups. 

“Now, in some cases, an Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega will form a pack. Although less popular today, there was a time when Alphas would take on more than one Omega and the Betas in the pack would help with the pups so that the parents wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Omegas go into heat when their bodies are ready for mating. The scent is to let prospective Alphas know this.” 

This last tidbit seemed to frighten Credence anew, so Newt rushed to say: 

“But you don’t have to mate if you don’t want to. You’re certainly not in any position to consent to it with your heat this far. I’ll get you some supplies and leave you some privacy.”

Credence shook his head and said something into the pillow which Newt didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry?” he asked. Credence stopped biting the pillow again.

“Don’t leave me alone. Ma would always lock me in a room until it was over. I don’t wanna be alone.”

Newt nodded. It wasn’t at all unusual for unmated Omegas to help each other through their heats, and where Credence had only negative experiences associated with his heat, Newt was determined to change his outlook. He had only limited experience with Leta, but it was leaps and bounds beyond Credence’s knowledge.

“Alright, Credence. I’ll stay. Let me just go get some things we’ll need.”

He kissed Credence’s hair to reassure him, then slid off the bed and went to the bedroom door. Upon opening it, however, he found a small mountain of food, pitchers of water, two glasses, and a folded piece of parchment.

 

_ We’ll explain the situation to Mr. Graves. Have fun! xox Queenie & Tina _

 

They had probably smelled the heat through the walls. 

Newt levitated everything inside, then cast soundproofing and scentproofing charms around the room before returning to Credence’s side.

“Alright, now, Credence. You’re probably much too warm, right now, so let’s get you out of your sleeping gown.”

Newt had to coax Credence to let go of the pillow, then gradually worked his gown off.

He was hot to the touch, pale skin covered in sweat, his raven hair damp.

“Would you mate me?” Credence asked him in a small voice.

Newt smiled softly.

“I’m not an Alpha, Credence. I’m an Omega, like you. Some Omegas do mate together, and I’m not saying I never would. But that’s not the point of this. I shall be helping you through your heat. Mating is not something to be entered into lightly.”

If Newt was being completely honest, he was becoming very aroused at the heat-scent and as he thought through what to do to help Credence. But this wasn’t for him. It was for this youth who had revealed himself to be extremely kindhearted, in spite of which life had dealt him a cruel hand early on.

“What I guess I mean is, do you think an Alpha would want me?”

“Any Alpha who’s worth their salt, when they get to know you, I’m sure they would want you.” Newt said, and he meant it. But he felt a sort of possessive fear over the thought of an Alpha coming to take Credence away. He would want to be doubly sure the Alpha would treat him well. Maybe he could sic Graves on them?

_ Maybe Graves would want Credence? _

It was certainly plausible. The Auror treated Credence very kindly, and even seemed fond of him.

But he showed that same fondness to Newt. And Newt liked Graves, too. But he also liked--  _ loved _ , Credence.

The implications were starting to make Newt’s head spin. These days, it was only very few Alphas who took more than one Omega into their pack.

_ A thought for another time. _ Newt forced himself to focus on his charge.

Credence was studying him, his eyes travelling up and down the magizoologist’s face and beyond.

“Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want, Credence.” Newt told him as he cupped his cheek.

“Could you, um, uh…” Credence reached forward to tug at Newt’s pajama sleeve.

“You want me to take my shirt off?” his cheeks burned as he asked. Credence nodded.

Newt swallowed and undid the first couple of buttons, then reached behind his neck to tug at the shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Credence’s mouth opened slightly as he stared at Newt, taking in his lean muscles and the multitude of scars. Newt found himself growing self-conscious, but then Credence was leaning towards him. Newt opened his arms to him, and suddenly Credence was pressing up to him as much as he could, scenting desperately.

Newt caressed his arms and back and kissed his hair.

“You smell so good.” Credence moaned.

Newt smiled and blushed.

“So do you.” he said before kissing his hair again.

Credence pulled back to look Newt in the face. The youth’s hair had grown some, short on the sides where it had previously been shaved clean. Newt gently stroked there on one side, and Credence closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, whimpering softly, his hand drifting down to his member in an almost unconscious gesture as he lightly rubbed it. Newt tried to ignore the feel of his own erection straining against his pajama bottoms and the growing slick near his entrance.

When Credence opened his eyes again, he looked at Newt, a feverish sort of desperation in his eyes, and he surged forward, pressing his mouth to Newt’s.

It was clumsy and desperate, though Newt wouldn’t claim any sort of mastery in this department. He kissed back, teaching the youth what little he knew, gradually bringing some structure to the act. They pulled back, breathless, then Credence kissed him again, pushing his weight to pin Newt to the bed, and began rutting against his thigh.

“That’s it, Credence.” Newt urged. “Follow your instincts.”

Credence cried out as he came, panting, his face mere centimetres above Newt’s, a shocked look on his face. Newt felt warmth on his leg where Credence had spurted.

“W-wh-wha-what just happened?”

“You climaxed, Credence.” Newt stroked his hair. “Surely you’ve pleasured yourself during your heats before?”

Credence shook his head.

“Ma… she... she’d tie me down.”

Newt guided Credence to sit up again.

“And how do you feel, now?”

“Like I want it again!” Credence blurted out. “But I--” he panted. “I want something else, I--” he took a shuddering breath, then turned his back on Newt and presented.

“Oh, Credence.” Newt whispered, feeling his own slick dampen his pajama pants as he observed Credence’s damp hole.

“This is how it happens, right?” Credence asked, his voice somewhat muffled with his face pressed sideways on his arms. “I mean, I feel like this is what I’m supposed to do.”

“This is the prime position for mounting, yes.” Newt told him. “But I’m not going to do that to you.”

“Why?” Credence moved back just enough to make eye contact with Newt.

“Because as much as you feel you want this right now, Credence, this isn’t the time to be making this decision.” Newt shifted so that he could stroke Credence’s hair. “I can help you in other ways, but for me to mount you is an enormous decision. Even though Alphas are generally the sires, male Omegas are fully capable of impregnating other Omegas, and I’m not doing that to you without you being able to give it some thought.”

At the mention of impregnation, the wild look returned to Credence’s face.

“I want that!” he nearly shouted. “I want to make pups for you. I’d take good care o’ them! I’d be real good for you, please!”

“Credence…” Newt was finding the idea very tempting, and even had a flash of fancy of the idea of perhaps the two of them carrying each other’s young, before shaking the idea from his head.

“I know you want it, too.” Credence nearly sobbed. “I can smell you. You want this, too.”

Credence put his face back on his arms and hoisted his rear again.

“I’ll hold still. I’ll even be quiet if that’s what you want. Just, please, do something!”

“I will help you Credence, but not like that.”

Newt kissed his hair, then knelt behind the youth and carefully began circling a digit around his entrance. Credence pushed back with his hips, whining. The hole was fluttering open-shut, open-shut, leaking slick, desperate to be filled. Newt inserted one finger quite easily.

Credence bucked, pushing back, swallowing the finger completely. Newt inserted a second finger and began thrusting.

“Ooh… Mmm...” Credence moaned as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Deciding ‘the hell with it,’ Newt awkwardly used one hand to gradually push his pajama bottoms down his hips, working his legs around until he could remove them completely, then took himself in hand, stroking in time to the thrusting of his fingers inside the younger Omega. He added a third finger and curled them downwards towards Credence’s belly, feeling triumphant when, just as he felt the small lump, Credence cried out, clenching around his fingers, pushing his hips back, seeking more stimulation.

Newt carefully eased a fourth finger with the first three, bunching them together as best he could so as to avoid stretching Credence too much, too quickly, though it felt awkward having his fingers in that position; Credence seemed to be enjoying it, however, eagerly thrusting his hips back. After a while of that, when he felt there was enough give, Newt slipped his thumb in under his fingers, and worked to get his knuckles in, a little bit at a time. Credence hesitated over them, but soon Newt’s hand was more than halfway in, and in another minute he was in up to his wrist, Credence nearly screaming with pleasure. When he felt enough give, Newt very carefully maneuvered his fingers, keeping his thumb tucked, until he had formed a fist inside Credence’s passage.

From there it was barely any effort at all to get Credence to climax a second time, his shout bursting from his throat, clenching on Newt’s fist before he collapsed from exhaustion, moaning with every breath. Newt finished himself off over the side of the bed, forcing himself to make a minimum of noise. 

He waited a few minutes, then withdrew his fist from Credence, who whimpered at the loss.

“Shh…” Newt soothed as he cleaned his hands on the sheets before laying next to Credence and pulling him into his arms.

“Sleep for now. When you wake, we’ll have water and something to eat.” Newt kissed Credence’s forehead as they drifted off.

Sometime later, as they had their lunch, Credence thanked Newt for not mounting him; it definitely required discussion. 

***

Percival Graves was finding it more difficult than usual to concentrate on his paperwork. He prided himself on dotting ‘i’s and crossing ‘t’s, but he found it just as tedious as any of his co-workers. Not that he would admit that in their presence; he had a reputation as a hard-ass to maintain, after all.

But today, his focus kept drifting to Newt Scamander and Credence Barebone.

Tina and Queenie had explained to him that any visits would have to be put off for a few days, as Credence had gone into heat, and Newt was helping him through it.

The knowledge that Credence was in heat, and that Newt was helping him, was playing with his imagination.

Quiet, fearful Credence, who had been slowly blooming in confidence and magical ability these past several weeks. Pale skin, dark hair, long limbs. It was easy to picture him writhing in ecstasy beneath the ministrations of the magizoologist.

Tall, lithe Newt, with his gentle manners who was always so quick to ensure Credence’s well-being.

The images came to haunt him again and again, and the auror had already needed to magic away messes from under his desk several times that day, as well as set up a scent-diffusing potion in the corner where no one would notice it.

Graves pushed back from the desk and took himself in hand again, his fly still open from the last session.

He wasn’t worthy of such gentle, beautiful Omegas.

But he could imagine.

***

Four days later, Credence was on the tail-end of his heat, but Newt feared that their having lived in close quarters these past few months meant that he wouldn’t be far behind. Omegas who lived together tended to sync in such a way that they were within one month of each other. This was to ensure that, when an Alpha was mated to multiple Omegas, they could be impregnated in turn. He was already not far behind Queenie, and she had had hers not long before Credence did, though she had gone to spend it with Jacob. She was using anti-fertility potions for now, but she and Jacob had already come up with contingencies so that they would be able to start a family under MACUSA’s radar, soon. Tina was a Beta, and thus exempt from this mess of cycles.

As they had breakfast that morning (Credence was now well enough to go sit at the table), Queenie kept casting glances towards Newt, indicating Credence with an underlying urgency, like she was reading something from him but didn’t want to bring it up, instead trying to get Newt to ask.

Finally, Newt laid a careful hand on Credence’s shoulder and asked him if there was something bothering him.

“You said that Alphas usually just pick one Omega now.” he said glumly as he fed some pieces of fruit to the Niffler, who had taken to sitting on the table at mealtimes (strawberries generally distracted him from the silverware).

“Most families are based on only two parents now, yes.”

“Then I don’t want an Alpha.” Credence declared, lifting his gaze and focusing on Newt. “I don’t want an Alpha unless they take both of us.”

Newt gave him a smile and patted his shoulder again, but inwardly his heart was sinking. He didn’t want to abandon Credence; that was unthinkable. The hard truth was, the Alphas who still took on more than one Omega were usually those of high society who prided themselves on maintaining multiple Omegas, keeping them fat with offspring as much as they could.

_ Never marry for money, Newton. _ His brother Theseus had warned him. An Alpha himself, as well as an Auror, he had raided more than one household where the Omegas were kept in poor conditions, only kept well-fed enough to ensure healthy pups.

_ If some rich Alpha comes offering you the world, little brother, run in the opposite direction. _

Newt looked up suddenly, having smelt a strong wave of annoyance. Queenie was giving him what he had learned Americans called ‘stink-eye.’ Newt frowned, confused. Queenie let her head fall forward, grunting in frustration.

“Queenie, just tell him.” Tina said in exasperation.

“No!” Queenie exclaimed, looking at her sister. “Then it’s not romantic!”

“This isn’t an Omega novel. It’s the real world, and neither of them would ever figure it out on their own. Just tell him!”

“Aw, come on, Teen!” Queenie whined.

Tina rolled her eyes and turned to Newt.

“Mr. Graves likes both of you. Queenie saw it when I told him Credence started his heat last week.” She returned to buttering her toast.

Newt choked on his own saliva and coughed, throwing Pickett from his shoulder onto the table. The Bowtruckle shook his fist in annoyance once he found his footing.

Credence seemed confused by Newt’s reaction.

“Isn’t this a good thing?” Credence asked. “He’s always kind to me, and I know you like him, too.”

“Um, well, yes. It’s just--”

“Just nothing.” Queenie shushed him. “You’d feel too guilty to leave Credence for an Alpha, but you really want an Alpha. And don’t try telling me you don’t like Percy back.” She tapped her temple pointedly. “Legilimens, remember?”

“You feel sorry for me?” Credence asked, hurt.

“No! No no no.” Newt was quick to correct. “It’s not that I feel sorry for you, Credence. It’s that I care about you.” He took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“He really does, sweetie.” Queenie assured him. “He cares a lot. The good news is, so does Percy. So the next time you see him, the three of you need to have a talk, because he doesn’t think he deserves either of you, let alone both.”

“Just don’t call him Percy.” Tina pointed out. “He hates that. The former Auror director who he trained under called him Percy all the time. When I joined the department, I tried calling him that  _ once, _ because I’d heard the former director use it, so I thought it’d be okay; he nearly growled before telling me to never call him that again.”

“Duly noted.” Newt told her.

“Why would he think he doesn’t deserve us?” Credence asked as he attracted the Niffler with another strawberry before grabbing him by the feet and tickling him into releasing the sugar-tongs and a few other assorted utensils he’d managed to pillage during a moment of inattention. “Well, I mean, Mr. Scamander is a brilliant man. But, I’m just… I mean-- wouldn’t it be the other way around? I feel honoured that Mr. Graves would consider me at all. And how Mr. Scamander has done so much for me, I...” he trailed off as he lowered the Niffler into the crook of his arm and fed it another strawberry, pale cheeks turned bright pink.

“That’s just the trouble, sweetie.” Queenie told him. “We never feel we’re good enough for those we care about. It’s why a lot of people never speak up and end up missing on chances to be happy.”

That night, as Credence and Newt climbed into bed (they had pushed their singles together for the duration of the heat and not bothered to pull them apart again), Credence snuggled into the magizoologist’s willing arms. Newt kissed his hair and Credence sighed happily.

“Thank you.” the youth said.

“For what?” Newt asked him.

“For finding me. For coming to New York. For being the way you are. Just…” Credence stopped, his lip trembling. “Thank you for existing.”

Newt felt his cheeks burning as he pulled Credence closer and pressed his nose into his hair.

“Thank  _ you _ for existing, Credence.” he whispered. “I am truly honoured and delighted that you would want to be in a pack with me.”

He could feel Credence flush where their cheeks were touching and kissed his hair softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Graves to join the Poly Express on its way to the village of Orgasmshire takes a bit of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I promised that this story would be mainly porn, I realised while dividing it into chapter-sized chunks that I take a bit of time to get there. This chapter has none, nor does the next, but after that delay we should be arriving at destination.

Tina invited Graves over for dinner the following evening, but then both she and Queenie were ‘suddenly’ unavailable, leaving only Newt and Credence with Percival (the Niffler and Pickett were left in the case).

“Credence made the pie by hand.” Newt told Graves. “Jacob has been teaching him.”

Graves took a bite of the apple confection and smiled.

“It’s delicious.”

Credence smiled shyly, averting his eyes as he turned pink from the compliment.

“Th-thank you.”

“Thank  _ you, _ Credence.”

Newt felt like he was screaming internally. He knew exactly why Tina and Queenie were absent, and knew they only had the best of intentions, but he hated the circumstances. 

On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than for Graves to be told that he and Credence both wanted him to be their Alpha. On the other hand, the thought of Graves finding out right that moment made him want to crawl into a cave and never show his face again. But he also had Credence to think of. Credence was probably just as mortified if not more so at the idea of revealing how he felt right then, and he couldn’t leave him alone to face the situation.

“Is there something wrong?” Graves asked suddenly. “Both of you have been more quiet than usual, which is saying something.”

Newt was tripping over words as he rushed to assure the Auror that he hadn’t done anything, when Credence suddenly blurted:

“We’d like you to be our Alpha.”

Newt felt his heart pounding and his face burn red, just as he observed Credence’s face flush just as hard, his eyes widening as though he couldn’t believe he’d said it, keeping his eyes fixed on his pie.

Newt dared to steal a look a Graves, but couldn’t read his expression. The man was thoroughly impossible to read at the best of times, and this was not one of them.

“You both want this?” he said at last, his voice low, nothing to be read from his tone, either.

Credence nodded as Newt spoke.

“We don’t want to be without one another, and you are the only Alpha we would trust to be bound to.”

“You’ve been good to both of us.” Credence added. “I know some people are still scared of me, but you gave me a chance and you were kind to me.”

Graves sat back in his chair and took a deep breath before sighing heavily.

“You shouldn’t think you need to repay kindness so heavily, Credence. This is a lifetime commitment.”

“I know.” Credence told him. “Mr. Scamander explained it to me.”

Graves turned to look at Newt.

“I told him how mating establishes a deep connection and should not be undertaken on a whim.” Newt explained. “And that the best choice in mates are people he feels safe with.”

“It’s more than just feeling safe.” Graves interjected. “You can feel safe with someone but that doesn’t mean they would be good mates--”

“I feel safe with Queenie and Tina and Jacob.” Credence interrupted, sounding more bold than he had a moment ago. “But I don’t want to mate with them. I know the difference.”

Newt was beginning to suspect that Graves’ emotionless mask was hiding quite a bit, as he stiffened but otherwise showed no reaction to Credence’s words.

“You’re not of age.” Graves finally said. “The law gives wiggle room for Mr. Scamander having helped you, but even that, strictly speaking, if I wasn’t absolutely certain of his character, I should be taking you both in to be carefully questioned to ensure you weren’t taken advantage... of.”

Graves had paused when a fine tremor was felt through the room which lasted all of five seconds. The two older men looked up at Credence, who looked horrified.

“I’m sorry.” he said in a rush, and then was standing from the table and running for the bedroom.

“If you don’t want us in that way, Mr. Graves, I understand.” Newt said without looking at him, though he had more authority in his tone than was usual. “It hurts, but we’d eventually move on with our lives. However, if you’re holding back from some sense of self-sacrificing obligation, then you’re not doing anyone, least of all Credence, any favours. No one said we’d have to mate immediately. Credence just completed a cycle, and mine won’t be for another two or three months. And it doesn’t even have to happen then. What we would like is to spend time together, the three of us, beyond simply ensuring Credence’s magic is developing healthily. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make sure he’s alright.”

Newt stood, then finally met Graves’ eyes.

“Did you know that humans are the only ones who make relationships this complicated?” He didn’t raise his voice, but for all Graves was regretting his own words Newt may as well have been shouting. 

“My creatures, if one of them fancies another, they let them know. If the other doesn’t like them, it’s a simple refusal. If they do like them, then it’s a simple acceptance. And I think they’re happier for it.”

With that, he left for the bedroom to check on Credence.

Graves gave in to the urge to rap his forehead repeatedly on the edge of the table as soon as he heard the door close.

***

Newt was fighting hard to keep his own emotions in check. He was sad for Credence, and, he admitted, for himself, though it felt selfish to do so. He was also angry with Graves for using such stupid reasons to tell them off. And angry with Queenie for raising their hopes, though simultaneously forgiving her because he knew she meant well. In short, he was feeling many things at once and it was growing difficult to keep them to himself as he sat on the bed behind the weeping youth and laid a hand on his arm.

“Miss Goldstein said he liked us.” Credence sobbed.

“Yes.” Newt said, a lump in his throat forming.

“Why would he turn us away if he liked us? She must have been mistaken.”

“Because he thinks he’s doing the right thing.” Newt told him as traitorous tears began making their way down his cheeks.

“That’s dumb.” Credence said with a sniff.

Newt smiled despite his tears.

“Yes, it is.”

Credence wiped his face and turned to face the magizoologist. He reached up with one hand to wipe at Newt’s tears with his thumb, and Newt closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Hold me?” the youth asked.

Newt didn’t hesitate to lay next to him and they held tight to each other, just being together comforting.

The bubble of warmth and comfort was broken through by a shrill voice just a few minutes later. He and Credence gripped tighter to each other.

***

Percival Graves’ initial reaction at being yelled at by Queenie Goldstein was anger; after all, had she forgotten her position at MACUSA in relation to his? Not to mention, she kept calling him Percy, which he despised. Also, an Omega yelling at an Alpha? This was wrong on so many levels.

But, the anger gradually gave way to embarrassment, adding itself to the shame he had felt when he saw Newt and Credence’s reactions to his earlier rejections. Newt had already blown holes in his argument; Queenie was shredding it.

“Gimme a break, Percy! Can you honestly name one Alpha you would trust more to care for them? You’re the Director of Magical Security! The Head of Law Enforcement! AND: You’re the most incorruptible guy in the office! Who would they be safer with? Who could be more trusted that they’re being treated well than you? THEY want to be with you! YOU want to be with them! So what in the name of Merlin’s saggy tush is your problem!?”

She finally stopped for breath, which is when Tina, looking pale and flustered, finally stepped in.

“Okay, tonight is probably not the best time to continue this conversation, so, Queenie, go get some air. Go!” she insisted as she shoved when it looked like her sister was going to argue the matter further. Queenie left with one final glare at Graves.

“Mr. Graves, I am SO sorry for my sister--”

Graves stopped her babbling with a wave of his hand.

“Her method when approaching her superiors requires work, but I admit that her arguments are not unfounded.”

Tina looked with wide eyes like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“However, as you said, tonight is not the best time for this conversation. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, and I would like you to pass on to Mr. Scamander and Mr. Barebone that I would like to see them at five o’clock at MACUSA, my office. Good night.”

He was gone without another word, making his way swiftly out the door and down the stairs.

Tina collapsed into the nearest chair, sighing heavily. Morgana, she needed a drink.

***

Newt hadn’t heard the exact words Queenie had shouted at Percival the night before, thus he was more than a little concerned when Tina told him that both he and Credence had to be at MACUSA for five o’clock.

He hadn’t slept well, partially due to his own worries over what Queenie had said, partially because Credence had had another nightmare, his first in weeks, and had needed comforting afterward.

As they made their way through the main hall of MACUSA running ten minutes late, he noticed that, here and there, people were staring at them. Newt supposed they were those who had been present during the incident in the tunnels. Soon, however, he noticed that some of the stares bore animosity. Then he started to pick up on the whispers.

“--too dangerous--” “--exposed us all--” “--should lock him up--” “--they let him have a  _ wand? _ ”

Newt felt Credence grow tense and took his hand, holding it tight for reassurance, pulling the youth towards him.

“They don’t know better, Credence.” Newt whispered. “They let fear dictate their reason. Don’t let it dictate yours.”

Credence nodded and tried to focus his breathing as Queenie had been teaching him.

They stepped onto the elevator manned by a grumbling house-elf with an annoyed look in his eye.

“Mister Graves’ office, please.” Newt said.

“He’s with President Picquery.”

“We’ll wait outside his office, then.”

The house-elf pulled at the lever and the elevator was off, taking a complicated set of turns which Credence couldn’t keep up with, but Newt didn’t seem to worry, so he tried not to, either.

Finally, they stopped in a dark hallway, and Newt thanked the house-elf as they stepped off. Credence thanked him as well, and the house-elf looked a little less grumbly as he left.

Rapid, clicking heels approached them, and suddenly there were the Goldstein sisters.

“Wait!” Tina gasped as they stopped in front of them.

“Remember how I said that Mr. Graves wants both of you?” Queenie said, also out of breath.

Newt and Credence nodded, looking confused.

“That is no less true now as it was when I told you. Please keep that in mind.”

“Queenie, what’s going on?” Newt asked, his worry flaring.

“President Picquery thinks that…” Tina started, but she faltered, turning to Queenie.

“She wants to summon some of the most powerful Alphas in the country to New York, with the intention that…” she looked at Credence just as tears began to pour forth. “She thinks that only an Alpha who is exceptionally powerful will be able to contain Credence indefinitely, and thus should mate him to cement that hold.”

“Apparently, this has been her plan for a while.” Tina said.

Credence shook his head almost spasmodically.

“Credence.” Newt pulled him into his arms, guiding him to scent.

“Mr. Graves has been fighting her on this for the past hour.” Tina said. “He’s been using every argument other than that he wants you. Because, of course, taking this choice away from you is completely backwards from all the work for Omega equality that’s been achieved over the past century. She’s looking at you as just a dangerous creature and a threat, she’s not seeing you as a person.”

Credence pulled back slowly from Newt.

“She’s letting her fear dictate her reason.” he said, looking Newt in the eye. “That’s what you told me.”

Newt nodded.

“Then I have to show her that she doesn’t need to be afraid.”

Credence stood straighter than he usually did, normally hunched as though trying to make himself smaller than he was. He straightened his jacket and adjusted his tie, then turned to Queenie.

“Take me there, please.”

Queenie looked at him searchingly for a moment, then offered him a smile while wiping her tears and nodded as she walked back down the hall in the direction she and Tina had come from, carefully wiping at her tears so as not to smudge her make-up any worse than it already was.

Newt walked beside him, and Tina brought up the rear.

The shouting was audible through the door, though actual words were not discernible. Credence briefly held Newt’s hand again, squeezing for reassurance, then nodded at Queenie. She knocked first, but then opened the door without waiting for an invitation. The scent of warring Alphas was enough to make the party stagger, but they pressed forward.

“Miss Goldstein--” Seraphina Picquery stopped when she saw the assembled party.

“I was told you were discussing my future.” Credence said, voice shaky at first, but strengthening as he continued. “I thought it might be good to have my input, seeing as how the outcome will affect the rest of my life.”

Graves felt a fierce flash of pride at Credence’s words.

“Mister Scamander, as he is in your charge--” Picquery had turned to Newt, but Credence cut her off.

“I’m standing right here.”

The president was clearly not accustomed to being interrupted. Credence took advantage of her silence to say his piece.

“When I was being raised by the woman I called Ma, I wasn’t allowed control over my life. I was constantly forced to fit into the mold she believed I should be, because she believed me to be evil. I had no freedom of choice. You fear that I might lose control again if left to my own devices, so you want to put me in a situation where my choices are taken from me again.”

Newt worried as he smelled fear coming from Credence, but the youth kept going, only the tiniest quiver detectable in his voice.

“Mr. Scamander has been exceedingly kind and encouraged me in my choices. He and the misses Goldstein have helped me in my interaction with people. Mr. Graves has taught me how to use my magic so that it’s no longer being forced within myself. How would removing me from people who care for and guide me and passing me off to a stranger who will be restricting me be of any help?”

President Picquery looked angry and stunned. Gradually, the anger seeped out.

“Perhaps this decision was made hastily. Mr. Graves.” she turned to face the Director. “I expect a full report on his progress thus far on my desk by the end of the week. Another one month from now.”

She left without another word.

Everyone rushed forward when Credence’s legs could no longer support him, catching him just as his knees buckled, gently guiding him to the floor.

Newt held tight to the youth, rubbing his back in the way he had learned Credence most responded to.

“May I?” Graves asked gently.

Newt looked up and saw Graves holding his arms out.

“Together?” Newt asked.

“Together.” Graves confirmed.

They linked their arms behind Credence’s back, holding him into a sitting position close between them. Credence stirred after a while.

He leaned towards Newt, first, since the two had the more established closeness. When he became aware of Graves’ proximity as well, however, he tentatively asked:

“Alpha?”

“Yes.” Graves responded, looking from Credence to Newt and back again.

Graves found himself engulfed in Omega as both of them threw their arms around him.

***

The next month saw the trio becoming more affectionate with one another.

Credence would greet Graves with hugs, eagerly returned, and though Newt did enjoy such affections, he was shy to it in public at first; this wasn’t aided by the fact that one day when he was waiting for Graves outside his office, some of the other Aurors made lewd comments as they walked by. When Graves got him to admit why he was feeling down that day, the next time Newt saw those Aurors they briefly locked eyes with him before rapidly turning the other way.

One day, they were all three sitting on the roof of the Goldsteins’ flat, watching the sunset. They had somehow gradually come to be cuddled together, Credence’s head in Graves’ lap, Newt under Graves’ left arm, pressed against his chest. Graves had his head resting on Newt’s, while he pet Credence with his right hand.

Suddenly, an owl appeared on the horizon, gradually getting closer.

“That’s Augustus.” Newt said, confused. “Theseus’ owl.”

“Your brother?” Credence asked.

“Yes.”

“He and I corresponded on occasion long before you and I met.” Graves said. “One Auror to another, you know.”

They sat up straight as Augustus made the swoop to drop a scarlet envelope in Graves’ lap, before choosing a perch on the other end of the roof.

“Uh-oh.” Graves said, racing to open it even as the corners of the envelope began to smoke and curl.

“What is it?” Credence asked.

“It’s a Howler.” Newt said as he scrambled to bring Credence closer to where Augustus was perched.

“What’s a--”

Credence didn’t need to finish his question.

“GRAVES!” Theseus’ voice boomed across the rooftop. “IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HARM MY BROTHER, GRINDELWALD WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS! EXPECT ME IN TWO WEEKS! IF EVERYTHING IS NOT TO MY SATISFACTION, YOU’LL BE SORRY!”

With that, the letter burned itself up into ash.

Newt swallowed.

“He’s not usually so protective.” he said in a small voice. “Just when Alphas get too close. He, um--” he swallowed again. “Well, he’s probably told you of the homes he raided.”

“He did.” Graves said, still frowning at the small pile of ash on the roof in front of him. “I have raided similar places myself. I’m guessing you told him about Credence?” he looked at the two Omegas as he said this.

“Well, I wrote my mother.” Newt still looked on edge. “She must have wanted to share the happy news and, well…” he trailed off.

“He doesn’t approve of me?” Credence said, saddened.

“It’s not you he doesn’t approve of.” Newt assured him.

“Your brother doesn’t approve of Mr. Graves?” Credence asked, confused.

“It’s not that he doesn’t approve of Mr. Graves.” Newt explained. “It’s that he doesn’t approve of any Alpha who would come near me. You see, Credence,” he turned to face the youth, gently taking him by the shoulders. “Remember when I told you that most families only have two parents?”

Credence nodded. 

“The majority of the households today where one Alpha has many Omegas are Alphas who believe that it’s their right to simply have as many Omegas as possible. These Alphas don’t care if their Omegas are happy, so long as they’re kept healthy enough to produce as many pups as possible, proving the Alpha’s virility. My brother has seen the conditions these Omegas were kept in, and he worries about me. So, knowing that Mr. Graves has chosen to court me, being his brother, is worrisome enough for him. Knowing that he is courting two Omegas has significantly worsened his opinion.”

“So what do we do?”

“We show him we’re happy,” Newt stroked Credence’s cheek, a half-hearted smile doing little to disguise his nerves. “And I’m sure Mr. Graves will be able to adequately show he has our best interests at heart.”

“That begins by seeking out the proper legal papers.” Graves joined them at last. “You said you have only a little over a month before your next heat cycle, if it hasn’t been too far thrown off by Credence’s, correct?”

Newt nodded.

“And Credence is still underage. Which means that we can’t actually mate him until he turns seventeen.”

“That’s only in two months.” Credence said. “I won’t have another heat until after.”

“But we need to show we’re following the law to the letter. Strictly speaking, Newt would have needed to fill out a dozen forms before helping you through your heat. Even though he didn’t mate you and you welcomed his help, the law will say that you were at your most vulnerable and unable to fully consent. They’re going to want to question both of you, separately.”

Credence let out a whine. Graves immediately pulled him in for scenting; Newt sandwiched the youth from behind.

“The other Aurors don’t like me.” Credence said into Graves’ shoulder.

“You won’t be questioned by an Auror.” Graves assured him. “You’ll be speaking with someone from Victim Services. They’re trained to help put a potential victim at ease, keep them calm. Newt, unfortunately, will be speaking with an Auror, and I won’t be allowed to choose who because of how close I am to the situation.”

“Do we have to tell them it happened at all?” Credence asked, a hint of whining in his tone. “It’s no one’s business but ours.”

“If Theseus knows, then yes, we do.” Newt conceded, just as unhappy, not looking forward to being interrogated by one of MACUSA’s finest. “He’s also an Auror, and if he finds we’re not, as Percival said, following the law to the letter, then he’ll try to stop the whole thing.”

Credence frowned.

“I don’t think I like your brother.”

Newt smiled.

“There are times I don’t like him, either. But he only has my best interests at heart, and he will have yours, as well, once he understands the whole situation.”

“I’m the one who has to watch out not to get castrated.” Graves said.

Newt shifted to nuzzle Graves’ cheek before exposing his throat for his Alpha to scent.

“I won’t let that happen.” Newt promised him. Sheer embarrassment kept him from making a joke about needing that particular part of Graves to be in good shape.

The three held close to each other, missing the sunset completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard bigots exist, but Seraphina is not one of them.  
> Theseus is over-protective, but has perhaps grown a bit since Newt saw him last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry... I've been hyper-focused on my DC fics and forgot about this one. There's no excuse, since there's still a few chapters' worth of it already written. All I have to do is go over them to be sure there's no errors and then post. Well, enjoy!

Credence’s apprehension quickly dissipated as he sat before the wizard from Victim Services.

He introduced himself as Christian, and was a plump Omega of a cheerful disposition with short, dark hair, rectangular glasses, and purple robes. He served Credence strawberry tea with chocolate cookies covered in icing sugar. Credence made note to mention them to Jacob as a suggestion for his bakery.

“Now, dear. Why don’t you tell me everything exactly as it happened, feeling free to leave out any details you consider too personal, and we’ll go from there.” He readied himself with a quill and parchment.

Credence nodded. This should be easy.

“Well, before going to live with Mr. Scamander, I had been raised by a no-maj woman who... took to beating me.”

Credence swallowed. Maybe not so easy. 

“Whenever I went into heat, she would…” He shut his eyes, feeling the memory of rope biting into his wrists. “Tie me up in my room until it was over.”

Credence stopped to take a few deep breaths. 

“When I had my first heat after going in Mr. Scamander’s care, he was just going to leave me some food and privacy, but... it scared me because of how Ma left me. So he stayed, and he, um, helped me.”

“How did he help you? Again, any details you’d rather not say, you may leave out.”

“Well, I really didn’t know anything about heats before.” he swallowed again. “Ma always told me it meant I was tempting the beast side of men, so I didn’t know anything about, um, well, making myself feel good.”

“And Mr. Scamander helped you with this?”

“Yes.” Credence’s voice went a little shaky. He realised he had to be careful how he worded things from here. “But, like, there were times when I asked for things, because the heat was affecting me, and he didn’t do those things because he knew I wasn’t ready for them. I realised that whenever the heat abated enough for me to think properly, and was grateful that he hadn’t. He helped me feel good, but without taking things too far.”

Christian nodded as he took notes, occasionally looking Credence over.

“What are your general feelings towards Mr. Scamander outside of this incident?” he asked after a time.

“He’s been very kind to me. I… like being close to him.” Credence felt his cheeks heat up.

Christian paused in his notes and peered at Credence over the top of his glasses.

He wrote a few more things, then pushed his parchment aside and crossed his hands on the desk.

“The way the law works, Credence, is to help protect young persons who aren’t actually in a position to give consent, even if they may feel like they are consenting at the time. Now, you’re only a couple of months away from being of age, so this normally wouldn’t be much of an issue. But where you have been entrusted to Mr. Scamander’s care, it can be interpreted that he abused his position of caregiver.”

Credence shook his head rapidly, and Christian held up a hand.

“I don’t think that is what happened here. And I shall make that plain in my report. But the final decision isn’t mine to make. It is up to the Auror who is questioning Mr. Scamander to draw conclusions from his interview and my report.”

Credence swallowed.

“I take it you don’t care much for Aurors?” Christian said sympathetically.

“I like a couple of ‘em.” he muttered.

Christian offered him another cookie, which he took but only ate in small nibbles.

“If the Auror questioning Mr. Scamander finds him guilty of molesting a minor, taking my report into account, the most he will face is three months’ incarceration.”

Credence dropped the cookie onto the desk.

“But his heat is due in one month! Maybe sooner!”

“We are not barbarians, Credence. We have special rooms for prisoners experiencing heats or ruts. He’ll be quite comfortable.”

“But…” he wasn’t sure what else to add.

Christian looked like he sympathised.

“You had hoped to spend it with him?”

“Well, no, because we had agreed that the last time was under special circumstances, given that I’m underage.” Credence found himself blurting out everything, just managing to hold back on certain details, such as Graves’ name. “We were going to wait until after before doing anything else. It’s just that… we started seeing an Alpha together, and we were considering that they might use Mr. Scamander’s next heat to bond, and that I would join in after I turn seventeen. But if he’s incarcerated...”

“An Alpha wants to bond both of you?” Christian took up his quill from the inkwell again, frowning.

“He’s a really good Alpha!” Credence was quick to say, remembering what Newt had told him of the homes his brother had raided. “He believes in justice and the law is very important to him. He’s the one who wanted us to come clean about this in the first place! He wanted to make sure our forming a pack would be beyond reproach, so that’s why Mr. Scamander and I came to say what happened, so that it would be shown that we’re cooperating!”

There was a light tremor in the room and Credence gasped before working to force it down, trying to breathe deeply and slowly, the tremor stopping, but not before a delicate-looking teapot fell from the bookshelf with a crash.

“I’m sorry. Please, allow me.” he quickly took out his wand as he stood.  _ “Reparo.” _ The teapot was at once white and gleaming as before.  _ “Wingdardium Leviosa.” _ he replaced it onto the shelf, then sat down. The use of the two spells helped to release some of the charge he’d felt build with his emotions, the levitation spell being especially tricky as he’d needed to concentrate in order to place the teapot slowly and safely to avoid breaking it a second time.

Christian was looking from Credence to his paperwork and the youth could swear he heard the gears turning in his head.

“You’re the Obscurial boy.” he breathed. “I’m such an idiot.”

Credence swallowed.

“Yes-- Well, yes, I’m the, I mean, not yes to your being an idiot I don’t think you are.” Credence took a deep breath, trying to stop the sudden word-vomit. “My magic has been getting better and the Obscurus has been getting weaker. It’s just when I panic it starts to get away from me. I’m very sorry.”

Christian quickly scribbled something else onto the parchment, then rolled it and enchanted it to turn red, and made a second copy which he placed in a drawer. He then placed the original in a clear tube which he pushed through a hole in the wall where it quickly disappeared.

“So long as Mr. Scamander is completely honest in his interview, he shouldn’t see a single day within a cell. Now, if you’re willing, I would like to schedule an appointment sometime to talk about your time when you were living with your mother. You see, Credence, although rare, it isn’t the first time magical pups living in no-maj households or, more often, orphanages, have been mistreated because of their magic. I, with others, have been trying for some time to get a law in place that would allow for easier detection of magical pups in no-maj homes. We usually only pick up on the ones who are not mistreated, because their no-maj parents simply see ‘Oh! Look at what my pup can do!’ and thus it is allowed to develop to the point where it is detected and they receive their letters for Ilvermorny. Although Obscurials have not been seen in North America for nearly a century, it is not at all unusual for an adult witch or wizard to be found later in life with no training whatsoever, simply because they hadn’t enough talent for it to be discovered earlier. The laws are currently written to have the least amount of interaction with no-majs as possible, but this means we’re missing so many magical pups that could be saved from terrible situations.”

Credence thought to all those cold, lonely nights when his skin burned from the bite of his belt and he’d wished someone,  _ anyone, _ would come and save him, or that Ma would just show him some sort of pity. He placed his hands palms up on the desk, showing the scars there.

“Mr. Scamander’s brother is coming to visit in a week. But I could send you an pigeon when the visit is over? I would like very much to help.”

Christian smiled, placing his hand in one of Credence’s, and held tight.

“Of course.”

***

Newt felt cold as he faced a grumpy-looking, bald Auror from across the desk. It was the same room, or at least a similar one, to where he had been interrogated by the false Graves mere months before. He quickly looked to the floor, sitting angled so as not to be fully facing the Auror.

“So, Mr. Scamander.” The Auror began. “You are twenty-nine years of age, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And your charge, someone who has been trusted to your care, is sixteen.”

“Yes.”

“And when he went into heat, you took pleasure with him?”

“I only meant to help him, as he had no idea what a heat actually was.” Newt corrected. “His previous guardian kept him in terrible conditions and so he had no idea that it was a perfectly natural thing to experience.”

“And so you showed him how to pleasure himself? Touched him?”

Newt was feeling ashamed listening to the Auror. He’d not meant any harm when he’d helped Credence, but hearing it worded thus he felt like he’d behaved abominably.

“It was only meant as guidance, as he really didn’t know.”

“And you were never tempted during this time?”

“I never mounted him, or made him touch me. Any release I experienced I tended to myself.”

_ Merlin, please, get me out of here. _

“You must have been wanting to. An Omega in heat, must have smelled incredible. He may have said things. Asked you for things.”

“An Omega in heat, by definition, smells tempting.” Newt countered, trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to defend himself. “And of course he asked for things, but I didn’t give them, knowing he wasn’t ready.” Newt said, trying to use logic to keep himself from crying.

“And if he was ready now? If he came to you, not in heat, and asked you for things, would you give them to him?”

“We already agreed not to until after he becomes of age.”

“So you took pleasure with someone in your care and plan to do so again, once the law allows it?”

“I explained to him how mating works, and he said he wanted it. We are waiting until he is of age, which also gives a margin if he changes his mind.”

“An Omega who thinks himself an Alpha and forces himself on a younger, more impressionable Omega. A story I’ve seen a thousand times.”

Newt looked up, eyes wide.

“No, that’s not what--”

“Mr. Scamander, it’s quite obvious. You don’t want to have to answer to an Alpha, so you find a vulnerable Omega to attach yourself to. The poor boy has no idea how mating is supposed to work, so of course he says yes.”

Newt felt his throat constrict. Did he dare mention Percival? What if that only got him in trouble, too?

“That’s not what this is about.” Newt said, trying to stay level-headed.

“You want my honest opinion, Mr. Scamander?” The Auror leaned over the desk. “Your type disgust me. Omegas with Omegas, Alphas with Alphas. It goes against nature. Too bad I can’t get you executed for it. But I can sure as hell make sure you don’t see the light of day for a long time.”

Newt swallowed audibly.

There was a pop just before a tube fell onto the desk. The Auror removed the red parchment from within and read it over, before crumpling it in disgust and dropping it to the floor, then incinerating it with his wand.

“Bleeding hearts over at Victim Services. Fortunately, they don’t get to make the decision. I do.” He used his wand to open the door and a white-clad guard came in. Newt was sure he recognised her from when he and Tina were nearly executed.

“Take Mr. Scamander down to be processed. I’ll have his final sentence issued in an hour.”

“Wait, please. If you could speak to Director Graves--”

“Director Graves allowed himself to be captured and impersonated for nearly a year. I’m not going to him with anything. Go!”

The guard hauled him out.

***

Credence ran into Percival’s warm arms as Christian brought him into the waiting area.

“Well, if you’d told me you and Mr. Scamander were seeing Director Graves, that would have shortened the interview considerably.” Christian smiled, his heart warmed at the sight.

“It’s best that you were thorough, Mr. Larsson.” Graves told him as he stroked Credence’s hair.

“Yes, sir. Mr. Scamander’s interview should be finishing soon, I believe?”

“Yes. I just hope they haven’t pulled someone too frightening for him. He’s very introverted.”

“I’m afraid I’m not sure, but I can find out.” Christian said as he pulled out the visitor’s log.

“Mr. Scamander was brought to interrogation room three, to be interviewed by Alfred Phelps.”

“Phelps!?” Graves shouted, causing Credence to look up in alarm.

“Um…” Christian looked down to the book. “That’s what it says.” his voice had gone small.

Percival turned and spotted a young intern passing, holding a stack of parchments.

“Get the president, tell her to meet me in interrogation room three.”

The intern, initially shocked at the rapid orders, swallowed before replying.

“Yes, director.” he ran off.

“What’s wrong?” Credence asked, shaking.

“I once had to suspend him for antagonising an Alpha whose Alpha mate had just been taken to hospital after being caught in the crossfire of two black-market traders. He’s openly against same-presentation relations.”

“Merlin’s beard.” Christian gulped.

“Credence, stay here,” Percival said, holding Credence’s face in his hands. “You’ll be safe with him. I need to go make sure Newt is alright.” He kissed Credence’s brow and ran off.

“Credence, let’s just sit here.” Christian guided him to one of the plush chairs in the waiting area.

“What’s going to happen?” Credence’s voice shook.

“At most, he’ll be locked up,” Christian held his hand. “But Director Graves will have the decision reversed immediately. President Picquery will see the copy of my report, and all will be well.”

***

Newt was in a holding cell for all of twenty minutes while Christian’s predictions came to life.

Picquery was furious. It turned out that Phelps had requested the case as soon as he’d heard about it, and no one present at the time had known about his prejudices. He was quickly demoted to wand-registry.

Christian’s report on the matter was enough that Picquery found no need for a second Auror interview, especially given that Graves was there to vouch on the situation. She gave him a sly congratulations on his pending bonding, and apologised profusely to Mr. Scamander for any misconduct Phelps made him endure.

“I thought she didn’t like me.” Newt said as they left MACUSA, walking awkwardly as Credence had practically glued himself to his side.

“She hates being embarrassed.” Graves explained. “And Phelps was an embarrassment. But, now we have on paper that Credence wasn’t forced or coerced in any way, and tomorrow we’ll go back and have the proper paperwork filed so that when the bonding happens, it will be official.”

“Yes, about that… I’ve been meaning to ask.” Newt blushed and cleared his throat. “Would it be alright if for the first round I used an anti-fertility potion? I still have to travel the rest of the continent to finish collecting data for my book, and the first trimester can be quite difficult, I’ve heard.”

“Newt.” Graves stopped and placed his hand on the magizoologist’s shoulder. “I’m happy for anything you’re willing to give me, whether it’s pups or just your beautiful self. Yes, I would like to have pups, but I’m not mating with you and Credence for that sole purpose. You do whatever you’re comfortable with. And that goes for you, too, Credence.” He addressed the youth, squeezing his hand.

“I appreciate that, Mr. Graves. I can’t wait to get pregnant, though.”

“So eager?” Graves smiled at him.

“It’s just…” he placed a hand on his flat stomach. “The idea of being able to show a pup all the love I couldn’t have. I would have liked to help my sisters with that, after I got settled, but they’re too afraid of me.” Graves had helped to make sure his sisters got relocated to families outside the city. “At least I know they’re in good homes, now. But, I really want to watch a pup grow up, and make them smile. Know that they’re happy.”

Graves and Newt pulled Credence in for an all-enveloping hug.

“Credence, you’re going to make an excellent mother.” Graves promised.

***

Though he trusted that Credence knew what he was talking about when he said he wanted pups, Newt thought it best to pick up a few books detailing male Omega pregnancies and going over them with him.

On the morning of Theseus’ visit, Newt woke to see Credence lying back with a pillow tucked under his sleeping gown, running one hand over it, grinning like mad.

“Slow down, there.” Newt said softly. “You’re still a pup, yourself.”

“I can’t help it.” Credence replied, still smiling. “I’m just so excited. I’ve already planned it out. I’m going to make sure they learn magic as early as possible, and even if they turn out Squibs, I’ll teach them how to do potions and other things so that they can still get good jobs. And if they are Squibs and decide to get no-maj jobs, it’s okay. I want them to know they can keep coming to me no matter what.”

Credence had been asking a lot of questions regarding Squib children within the magical community, seeing as how Grindelwald had mistakenly thought him to be one at first. It was found that most Squibs went on to be janitors and maids-for-hire and other such positions which didn’t require magic, because usually no one took the time to teach them skills which required none; the majority of potions, for instance, could be accomplished so long as one followed directions. Frustrated with the poor positions available, many went on to take work within no-maj establishments, which often led to estrangement from their families.

Newt reached over and stroked Credence’s cheek. The youth turned over to face him, then began stroking Newt’s cheek in turn. After a moment, they drew closer for a soft kiss. They had taken to sharing tender moments such as these first thing in the morning. This one was short-lived, however, when Tina came to rap on their door.

“Newt! Your brother is here! He’s demanding to see you right away!”

Newt reached over to check his pocket watch, waking Pickett on the nightstand in the process; the Bowtruckle grumbled at having been woken.

“How did he get here so fast?” Newt pondered aloud. “His ship wasn’t due until this afternoon!”

“He couldn’t have apparated that distance, could he?” Credence asked.

“Technically speaking, yes, he could, but very rarely will many wizards travel that far a distance without checkpoints--” Newt threw his head back on the pillow and groaned. “Portkey.”

“Portkey?” Credence asked.

“An object enchanted to help you go from one place to another over a long distance. He said what day he was coming, and I assumed he’d use a ship, so I looked at which ones were coming from England and based my time from that. I didn’t think he’d use any other method. Clearly, I was mistaken.”

“Newt?” Tina called again.

“We’re up, Tina.” Credence called back as Pickett ran over the pillows to his arm, climbing up to his shoulder to nuzzle near his ear.

Newt hauled himself out of the bed, immediately missing the warmth of the blankets.

“We’ll have to summon Percival as soon as possible.” Newt said.

Credence yawned loudly before responding.

“Do you think he’ll let me sit in his lap in the corner while you entertain your brother?” he suggested hopefully.

“Credence, if my brother intends on using the same sort of charm he did on my previous suitors, Percival is going to want to hide in the corner  _ behind _ the both of us.”

***

Theseus Scamander seemed satisfied that the misses Goldstein were harmless enough, and thought Credence to be a ‘sweet lad.’

Tina had already sent Graves a pigeon upon Theseus’ arrival; the both of them had taken the day off to properly introduce themselves to the elder Scamander.

“So, where is your shining knight, dear brother?” Theseus said over the rim of his tea cup. “Seems to be taking his time.”

“We weren’t expecting you until this afternoon, Theseus.” Newt told him politely. “He may not have been awake, yet. Credence and myself had only just woken when Tina told us of your arrival.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t come sooner. I had wanted to take father with me but mother convinced me not to, nor even to tell him about this matter until after you’re bonded.”

Newt felt relieved at that news. His mother was much more understanding of his want for privacy in his affairs. If Theseus had brought their father, he would have insisted upon a properly public ceremony with handfasting and collars, as well as making them wait until Credence was of age for the ceremony to include all three at once.

“I believe you know well the reason why, Theseus.”

“Fathers should meet their offspring’s suitors, Newton.”

“And he shall, after we’re bonded.” Newt said.

“Oh? Think he’ll frighten your intended away?”

“I think  _ I _ might be frightened into hiding in a Basilisk cave, because you know well that father would insist on the whole silly business of showing me off to society in ruffled robes with a wide, lace collar at my throat while he does the whole passing of the hands from himself to Percival.”

“Is it wrong to show publicly that he is giving his blessing?”

“When I feel like running for the nearest cupboard to hide in, yes. You know how I feel around crowds of people when I’m the focus of attention.”

“This is like a match of Quodpot.” Tina whispered to Queenie. 

“With only two players throwing the Quod between themselves.” Queenie whispered back. “Wonder when it will blow up?”

“What’s Quodpot?” Credence asked, also whispering; Pickett was eating a small piece of apple while perched on his left shoulder.

“We’ll explain later.” Tina told him.

“So, Newton, you must explain to me how you ended up wanting to form a pack with an extra Omega.” Theseus turned his attention to Credence. “Not very common these days.”

“Credence was entrusted to my care a few months ago. Mr. Graves and I have been helping him to develop his magic, and Queenie and Tina have been aiding him in having a better environment than what he had been raised in.” Newt turned red before he continued. “Attachment developed over time, first between Credence and myself, and eventually extended to Mr. Graves.”

“Very interesting.” Theseus said, still eyeing Credence throughout Newt’s explanation. Credence found himself blushing as well, quickly evading Theseus’ gaze.

“So you’re not all that savvy on the ways of the wizarding world, let alone old pureblood families, are you, Credence?”

Newt felt a flash of protectiveness run through him, worried of the direction his brother was taking the conversation.

“I know my real mother was most likely a witch,” Credence said, forcing his voice to be steady. “But she died when I was small, and the woman who raised me had also taken other children from magical families. She forced us not to use our magic.”

“Very dangerous.” Theseus said. “It’s a wonder she didn’t turn all of you into Obscurials.”

Credence, who had been halfway about to take a sip of his tea, dropped his teacup onto the saucer in shock, causing both to crack, startling Pickett. He repaired them and then went to hide in his room.

Theseus looked from Newt to each of the Goldstein sisters in turn.

“You can’t tell me he is an Obscurial? At his age?” Theseus asked.

“The Obscurus has been losing power these past few months the more he uses his magic.” Newt explained. “We suspect that in a year or so, it will be no more.”

“But for him to survive so long!” Theseus exclaimed. “He must be very powerful!”

“He is nonetheless a person,” a deep voice growled from the doorway. “Not an object of curiosity to be ogled and discussed as though he had no understanding.”

Newt normally hated confrontation, but to hear Graves (dare he say: his Alpha) defend Credence caused him to flush with pride.

“Ah, Graves.” Theseus said, standing to shake his hand. “The sly old dog who stole the hearts of my brother and his charge. Nice to make your acquaintance at last.”

“Indeed. If you’ll excuse me and your brother for one moment, I believe some damage control is required.”

Newt gladly stood to join Graves as they made their way to the bedroom to check on Credence, though he murmured an apology to Queenie and Tina for leaving them with Theseus.

“I think the Quod just got passed to Percy.” Tina observed.

“And he threw it right back to Theseus.” Queenie pointed out.

***

Credence was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Pickett still on his left shoulder, levitating a snowglobe of the Statue of Liberty Graves had purchased for him. He was gently swaying it from side to side, sometimes turning it upside-down and right-side up again to cause the snow within (which was charmed to change colour) to shake. Niffler had come out of the case, and was watching to snowglobe with rapt attention.

“Credence?” Graves spoke softly, not wanting to spook him.

“Levitation uses more energy.” he explained. “Diffuses the Obscurus more quickly. Especially if I have to concentrate, which is why I’m using something fragile.”

He gently guided it to the floor.

“Is Theseus gone?”

“No.” Newt said. “But we won’t make you go back out if you’d rather not.”

“He likes to think he’s the authority on a lot of subjects.” Credence observed. “Doesn’t think before he speaks, because he likes to know if he’s drawn the right conclusions without caring if the subject might be upsetting.”

Newt sighed, sitting down beside Credence.

“That’s Theseus. After he went to war, he became rather… insensitive, in that respect. Doesn’t think that anything can be as upsetting as what he witnessed, forgetting that not everyone can go through something like that and no longer be affected by other things.”

“Mr. Kowalski was in the war. He’s much better at talking with people.” Credence pointed out.

“Different people will be affected differently by similar events.” Graves said, sitting opposite the two Omegas.

“Can I go to the bakery for now?” Credence asked. “I can help Mr. Kowalski out and it will help me clear my head.”

“Of course.” Graves assured him.

“I’ll try to see if I can convince Theseus to avoid certain lines of conversation before you return.” Newt told him before kissing his temple.

“Thank you.”

The three walked out of the room, Graves in front, Newt bringing up the rear.

“There’s the little marvel!” Theseus declared, but no one answered him. 

Graves helped Credence on with his coat, and lent him his scarf. Newt handed Pickett off to Credence, then the youth briefly scented both of them good-bye before leaving the flat.

“Where’s he off to?” Theseus demanded. Queenie and Tina sat close together to watch the proceedings.

“He’s going to the bakery two streets over to cheer up.” Graves said simply as he and Newt sat down.

“And you’re letting him go by himself?” Theseus asked, surprised.

“It’s not far, and he knows the way quite well.” Newt explained as he flicked his wand at the tea to heat it up a bit before pouring a cup for Graves. “Mr. Graves doesn’t feel the need to be constantly sure of our whereabouts, which is one of the ways I think the Americans are more advanced than in Britain.”

“What if another Alpha smells he’s unbonded? That’s dangerous.” Theseus argued.

“Which is why I gave him my scarf.” Graves said. “They’ll know he’s under my protection.”

“Hmph.” Theseus said as he ate a scone. “You take a lot of chances.”

“And yet you always worried that an Alpha was going to make me into his pretty little pet.” Newt said, with rather more force than Graves or the Goldsteins were used to hearing. “Now I have an Alpha who is ready to give me the freedom to be my own person and is even allowing me to continue my travels, and you say he’s not being cautious enough? I do rather wish you’d make up your mind.”

“You, dear brother, have proven yourself capable in the travels you have already undertaken.” Theseus corrected. “Credence is a pup.”

“And how old was I when I began travelling?” Newt asked him. “A mere two years older at most? Don’t tell me that makes a difference. And you were just as worried when I announced my intentions that mother had to help sneak me off.”

“All the same--”

“Credence is going down two streets for pasties, not searching for a rare species of bear in Peru!” Newt all but shouted. He took in a few rapid, heavy breaths, and Graves reached over to take his hand, which Newt gratefully squeezed.

“Theseus, will you please join me in the staircase?” he said after a while.

Theseus stood and followed Newt outside the door to the flat, closing it behind him.

“I think the Quod just exploded.” Queenie said into her cup before taking a sip of tea.

***

Newt quickly put up some silencing charms around the landing where he and Theseus were standing.

“This is  _ exactly _ why I left home when I did, Theseus!” Newt whispered furiously.

“What are you talking about?” his brother responded.

“You think you know better than everyone else because you’re still playing war hero. I’m not discounting the part you played in the war; you did very well and you saved a lot of lives. But this is  _ my _ life, and Credence is living his, and we’re doing very well without your input.”

“I’m just making some suggestions, Newton.” Theseus told him. “Graves seems to genuinely care about you both, as evidenced by his going immediately to check on the boy when he first arrived. I just think he needs to be more careful. As an Auror, he should know better.”

“As an Auror, he knows that there are dangers no matter how careful you are.” Newt pointed out. “Life is full of hazards. It doesn’t matter what you do. But if you don’t trust at least a little, you’ll go mad trying to keep yourself safe.”

“A few extra precautions--”

“What if I’m away travelling and Percival is at work? Is Credence supposed to just stay home all the time? A kept Omega, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen? Are the pups supposed to be forever at our teats until they reach some perfect age where you deem them able to join the world?”

“Newton, please, be reasonable.” Theseus implored.

“I  _ am _ being reasonable!” Newt said, angrily. “It’s you who’s not! You were always protective, but it’s gotten worse since the war, Theseus, and you don’t seem to see it!”

“And what good was Leta for you?”

“I got out of that mess without your help, thank you!”

“I’m just saying, you don’t always see clearly when it comes to those you’ve extended your heart to.”

“Alright, please, tell me what it is I’m not seeing in either Percival or Credence.” he crossed his arms like he was waiting.

“I don’t know, yet, that’s why I’m here!” Theseus said, finally losing his temper. “I’m already concerned over an Obscurial, though I admit there must be hope since he lasted as long as he did.”

“His name is Credence!”

Newt stood, near-panting with anger staring down his older brother.

“There are already too many people who treat him with suspicion and fear over something that is in no way his fault.” he continued, the fire in his eyes gradually giving way to rain as he now felt like sobbing. “I will not have my family do the same.”

“You care for him a great deal.” Theseus concluded. “I shall avoid that subject for the duration of my visit, if that’s what you want.”

Newt blinked, shocked.

“I still think the situation requires further study from someone not tied up in it, but I am willing to try, Newton.” He placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and squeezed. “I had no idea you felt so smothered. I wish I could have found out without you being so upset, but at least I know, now. I’ll try to reserve my judgments and only bring up my concerns at the end of the visit when I’ve had a chance to see everything.”

“You’re… being reasonable.” Newt blinked in shock.

Theseus took a deep breath.

“You’re my brother. This is clearly very important to you. At the end of the day, I do want you to be happy.”

The brothers enveloped each other in a crushing hug, Newt crying softly into his brother’s shoulder.

“Father’s still going to be broken-hearted that he doesn’t get to give you away.” Theseus murmured in Newt’s ear.

“He’ll get over it when he gets to meet his grandpups.” Newt said hopefully.

Theseus clapped Newt on the back and the two let go, Newt undoing the silencing charms before they returned to the flat.

Queenie took one look at them, smiled, and exclaimed:

“Thank Merlin!”

Theseus turned to Newt, one eyebrow hitched.

“She’s a Legilimens.” the younger brother explained.

They continued their tea, and Theseus managed to turn the conversation with Graves over to shop talk, for which Newt was extremely thankful, and happy when Tina was able to join them in this. When Credence returned sometime later with snow clinging to his hair and a box full of assorted pasties, Theseus apologised and asked if they might start over. Credence smiled and shook his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, some smut! Sorry it took so long. Happy meat-beating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to have gone up yesterday, as it was already completed. But, I kinda forgot as I focused on other things. Namely...
> 
> I'm thirty, now. I have been in corporeal form for three decades.
> 
> I'm not sure how to feel about that...

As the week progressed, Theseus noticed little things.

The way Newt and Credence found little ways of touching each other without seemingly meaning to.

The way Graves seemed to always be between the Omegas and the nearest door.

The way that Credence glowed under even the slightest praise from either Newt or Graves.

The fact that Graves always ensured the Omegas got their food before partaking himself.

Little things of that sort gradually told Theseus that all was well in his brother’s choice of mates.

As the week drew to a close, Theseus felt much more at ease with the situation than he had when he’d first arrived, and promised Newt he’d keep quiet around their father until Newt gave him the go-ahead.

Newt and Credence bid him farewell at the docks, the brothers promising each other to write. Newt felt closer to his brother in that moment than he had since they were pups.

***

Percival stayed in a flat in-city, as he didn’t see the need to stay in his ancestral home by himself. He did sometimes use it for small gatherings with friends, and checked in on the place once or twice a month, but he mostly left its care to the family house-elves.

When Newt’s heat hit, only a few days after Theseus’ departure, Percival hadn’t thought to have the place made ready for Newt and Credence to move in. His flat was certainly not big enough for the three of them to live in together, nevermind raising pups in. Knowing Newt would be more comfortable nesting in one place, however, he offered using his flat for the duration of the heat, promising the family home would be ready when his mates-to-be were to move in.

Credence looked like he was trying not to fling his arms around a panting, sweating Newt, and Percival had no doubt that he would be occupying himself as best he could with his right hand during his lover’s absence. They had all agreed that Credence couldn’t join them this time, as he was still underage, avoiding another trip to MACUSA. Both Percival and and Newt left their scarves for him to scent. Newt’s control was rapidly crumbling, so he kept his distance, but softly blew Credence a kiss before leaving the room. Percival gave him a proper kiss goodbye, promising they’d be back in a few days.

Tina and Queenie both promised to keep a close eye on Credence over the next few days; after all, this would be the first time Credence spent more than a few hours away from Newt since he had come to be in his care.

“Just hurry along and everything will be fine.” Tina promised. The moment they were up the stairs to the roof, Queenie turned to Tina, an almost feverish look in her eyes.

“I’m gonna go see Jacob for bit. Be back tonight.”

Tina cringed. Being too close to others in heat or rut tended to make Queenie needy, as she was not only smelling it, but seeing their desires in their heads. Jacob was in for a surprise.

***

“Nearly there, darling.” Percival crooned to Newt as he carried him to his bed, the Omega grasping his hair and nibbling at his neck, the sweetest of whimpers pouring from his throat.

By all the Gods that ever were, Newt smelled delicious. Percival could tell he was dangerously close to going into a rut by his scent alone. As a younger man, he had occasionally taken up with some professional Omegas to ease his ruts, but that had been years ago. These days, he spent his ruts alone in his ancestral home, as it was in the more suburban area, and the wards were more than enough to ensure his privacy. But now, with an Omega in heat here for him, who he was about to mate with…

This might have been a bad idea. 

For a first mating, before they had the chance to learn each other’s signals properly, it was best if at least one of them had full control of their faculties to keep the other grounded. He didn’t want to hurt his love… 

Percival struggled to keep his composure as he set up the bottle of prepared anti-fertility potion on the nightstand.

“Newt.” Percival growled, his throat tight as he fought with his building rut. He only received a whine in response.

“Newt, listen to me.” Percival said, gripping Newt’s hair, forcing him to look at him.

Newt’s pupils were wide, but Percival could tell Newt was trying to focus.

“I haven’t spent a rut with anyone in a very,  _ very, _ long time. Smelling you in heat, right now, it’s bringing on my rut. I don’t know how I might behave when it comes on full force. Say the word, and I’ll bring us elsewhere, where we can be in separate rooms.”

Newt looked confused for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, almost angry. He used both hands to grab at Percival’s lapels.

“You listen to me, Percival Graves. Whatever misplaced need to ‘play things safe’ you’ve got going, you shut it down right now.” As though to punctuate his words, he took the bottle of potion, used his teeth to uncork it, spat the cork across the room, then drank two gulps and pressed the bottle to Percival’s chest before backing across the bed to begin stripping.

Graves growled low in his throat and drank in turn, placing the bottle on the floor on the other side of the nightstand so it wouldn’t be accidentally knocked over. The next thing he knew, a completely naked Newt was grabbing at him, trying to undress him. Graves helped him as their mouths met in a mess of teeth and tongue.

For as shy and quiet as he was the rest of the time, Newt was a demanding animal in heat, his energy stoking the rut hotter. Percival was certain he heard something tear before he was finally as naked as Newt, but any care for his clothing was pushed out of his mind as he pinned his lover to the bed, grasping him by the hair.

“Alpha…” Newt looked up at him, eyes blown wide with lust.

“My Omega.” Graves growled at him before leaning down to kiss, lick, nip, and  _ taste _ the pale, scarred skin. He rutted against him for a time, their erections sliding deliciously against one another.

“Alpha…” Newt panted. “Need you.”

Graves growled with desire at the sound of such sweet begging.

“Yes, Omega.” he crooned, taking Newt’s earlobe in-between his teeth.

Newt was canting his hips, wrapping his legs around Percival’s waist, trying to get more stimulation.

Graves growled and pulled back just enough to wrap his hand around Newt’s neck, not squeezing, just holding him in place.

“ _ Mine, _ Omega.”

This was the old way to assert dominance, and normally it would mean the Omega would go limp, then allow the Alpha to move his body as he saw fit, allowing himself to be taken.

But Newt wasn’t going down so easy.

Not expecting any resistance, Graves was unprepared when Newt shoved his hand away, then, in an impressive show of strength, reversed their positions so that he was sitting on top of him, hands bracing himself against his shoulders.

“Alpha…” Newt breathed, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he bared his teeth.

Graves’ hindbrain loved it. He was going to have to work to establish his dominance, and that meant a strong Omega who would bear strong pups. Not that there was anything wrong with an Omega who submitted more easily, but there was something primal at work, here, and it thrilled him.

Graves reached up, grabbing Newt by the waist, trying to get him to turn over again, but Newt resisted, grinding his hips down on the Alpha’s erection in an attempt to derail him. It almost worked, as Graves felt Newt’s slick oozing between them, but with another growl Graves somersaulted them from the bed onto the floor, only just having the forethought to roll with it to avoid hurting Newt with the full impact of back against floor.

They wrestled around for a bit, each one trying to gain the top position, until Percival took hold of Newt’s cock and gave it a measured squeeze. The Omega yelped and lost focus of his strength, thus Graves was able to get him laying beneath him again.

Graves held Newt’s wrists above his head, pinning him, then lowered his face to within an inch of his and snarled, grinning.

“Mine.”

Newt grinned back and bucked his hips, but this time Graves was ready and held fast.

Newt struggled a bit longer; Graves moved his hands so that one continued to hold the Omega’s wrists while the other came to his throat again.

_ “Mine.” _

After a bit, Newt stopped struggling and lay limp. His body’s demands were becoming too much to keep up any resistance. He nodded.

“Yours, Alpha.”

Graves kissed him aggressively, chewing his lips until they were pink and swollen. Then, in one, sweeping motion, he stood and pulled Newt up with him, then practically tossed him face down on the bed. Newt crawled up the bed and presented.

Graves growled again as he came to kneel behind the Omega and inspected his hole, unceremoniously breaching him with two fingers, causing Newt to moan.

Newt opened easily, and slick was flowing quite steadily, his warm passage twitching around his fingers.

“So wet for me, Omega.” Graves said huskily.

Newt pushed his hips back, swallowing more of his fingers.

“Alpha…” Newt whined, impatient.

Graves removed his fingers and placed himself over Newt, left hand down on his neck, bending him further, another show of dominance. With his other hand, he lined up his cock, and bottomed out in one steady thrust.

Newt tried to arch his back as he felt his passage stretching with the intrusion, but Graves held him down. He squirmed with the feeling of being filled with something hot and solid, lightning dancing across his nerves. 

Graves focused on the feeling of tight, wet heat around his member. It soon wasn’t enough, however, and he began to move his hips, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed.

Newt’s speech consisted only of moans and other throaty noises. Each in-thrust pulled with it a small cry from the Omega, who tried with the little leverage he had to meet each of the increasingly hard thrusts.

Graves finally removed his hand from Newt’s neck and instead planted both on his shoulders as he began rutting with a fierce speed. Newt took advantage to brace himself properly against the headboard as he struggled to keep up with the brutal pace the Alpha was putting him through.

It was glorious.

A heat at the base of Newt’s spine grew and grew until he squeezed his eyes shut and, with a loud cry, ejaculated over the sheets below him. As he heard a loud growling right next to his ear, he next felt a swelling within him, the pressure building and stretching his passage, then he felt a spurting of warmth flooding within him as Graves stilled, and then the two of them collapsed to the bed. Before he could properly come down from his high, there was a sharp pain at his neck, and it fed into the endorphins as he felt a wave of similarly high-flying emotions, and realised that his Alpha, for Graves was  _ his _ Alpha, now, had bitten him, causing the mating bond that would last until one of them died.

He grit his teeth, and growled in frustration, wanting,  _ needing _ to bite as well, but he was in the wrong position for it.

Graves gradually opened his mouth and licked at the blood.

“I’m sorry.” Graves said, his voice worn out. “We’ll have to turn the other way when the next wave hits.”

“Fuck you, Percy.” Newt said, though it held no malice. “You did this on purpose.”

Graves led out a low growl. Newt was a little shit in bed.

He took hold of Newt’s hair and pulled his head back, baring his throat.

“What did you just say to me, Omega?”

Newt grinned.

“I said fuck. You.  _ Percy. _ ”

Graves grinned as he thought of the perfect punishment.

With a roll of his hips, he was able to apply pressure on Newt’s prostate, making him gasp.

“You apologise, Omega.”

Newt said nothing, so Graves rolled his hips harder.

“Sorry!” Newt grunted, and it sounded like he had been holding his breath.

“Try again.” Graves rolled his hips again.

“I’m sorry, Percy!” Newt said, and Graves realised Newt was getting hard again.

Merlin’s beard, he was going to be the death of him.

Still holding Newt by the hair, with another controlled roll of the hips, but putting more force into it, Graves realised he could move his knot slightly within Newt’s passage. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

“Not what I want to hear, Omega.” he growled, and proceeded to hump against Newt, his knot moving back and forth by the few degrees of leverage he felt safe with. He didn’t dare try doing more, as withdrawing while still tied would tear an Omega’s passage.

“I’m… I-- ah!” Newt was having trouble speaking as Grave’s knot continuously massaged against his prostate.

“You know better, Omega. Say it!” Graves said, his ruts fast and shallow.

“Ah! I’m sorry, Alpha!” he shouted, before letting out one, long, shout.

Graves have a final, punishing thrust shocking himself as he came again, pumping more seed inside his Omega. Newt was coming again, too, then finally going limp, the odd twitch running through him.

They panted, stuck together, until they gradually fell asleep.

***

When Percival awoke again, his knot had gone down, and Newt had curled himself under one arm, nuzzled up to his neck.

He pulled Newt closer to him, kissing the reddish curls, then felt his mate stir.

“Alpha?” he asked sleepily.

“I’m here, Newton.” he kissed his hair again. Newt raised his head to look at him.

“Was everything alright?” Newt asked, still sleepy, but a note of worry in his tone.

“Well, we were in the wrong position for you to bite me, but we can fix that for the next wave.”

“It’s just, I didn’t think to warn you, and then the heat started and I couldn’t  _ think, _ period…” Newt began to babble, as he tended to do when he was nervous, the sleep fading away. “I had a… friend, when I was at school; another Omega. We would see each other through our heats. She told me I was too much like an Alpha when I was in heat. And, well… I think I said some things to you, and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t too much trouble.”

Graves couldn’t help it, he began chuckling, turning it into a full belly-laugh.

Newt flushed, but waited for Percival to finish so he could know just what was so funny.

“Newt…” he said, still grinning and shaking his head. “I don’t know how they teach Omegas to be in England, but I know the stuff they try teaching around here is bull. What you did at the height of your heat, playing around the way you did,” Percival leaned in and licked Newt’s throat with the full flat of his tongue, ending with a sucking kiss. “I find that exciting.”

Newt shivered with pleasure.

“I should ask you, however,” Percival continued. “Was there anything that I said or did that you didn’t like?”

Newt shook his head and flushed redder.

“No. I… I found it exciting, too.”

“You like it when I take control?” Graves verified.

“For this, yes. I like that you allow me to live my life, normally. But, for being intimate…” he swallowed, then whispered, “I like it very much when you take control.”

Percival felt very much like making love to Newt then and there, but he knew the dangers of not keeping nourished during ruts and heats. Thus, after planting a tender kiss on Newt’s mouth, he suggested they eat.

Percival’s house-elves made sure his flat had ready-made meals at all times, each one having a preservation spell cast on it to keep it from going bad. This was perfect for two people enjoying a season together, as little effort was required.

As he finished his meal, washing it down with a generous drink of water, Percival could feel the rut at the edges of his mind, threatening to overtake him again. He looked to Newt, to see if his mate had finished eating, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Newt had eaten the sticky bread pudding which was their dessert with his left hand, and now, staring Percival right in the eye, he slowly pushed one finger into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, slowly pumping the finger in, then out again. He did the same to the next finger, and so on until he had sucked on each digit, then began to lick the syrup from his hand, slowly, making sure Percival saw the whole thing.

Graves made a mad dash for the potion bottle, drinking from it on his way back to Newt, then handed it to him. Newt drank from it, slowly, without saying a word, but never breaking eye contact. Then, Graves swore he must have done it on purpose, as his mate pulled the bottle back from his mouth, a trickle of the thick, blue potion made its way down the corner of his mouth, and he waited until it was about to drip off before slowly, deliberately, wiping it with his index finger, brushing upward to his mouth, and sucking on said finger.

Graves moved forward to where Newt was sitting on the bed, but then Newt rolled away, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. He walked backwards the two steps it took to place the potion bottle on the large table, then approached the bed again.

Graves stared as Newt slowly ran his hand down his chest to where his erect cock stood at attention, took hold, and moaned as he gave it a tug.

“Wanna make me come, Alpha?” Newt asked.

Graves growled, a low warning, and at once Newt obeyed, knee-crawling to join him on the bed. Graves took him by the hair again, forcing him to bare his throat.

“Not nice to tease your Alpha, is it, Omega?”

“Sorry, Alpha.” Newt said, panting, thrilled by the display of control.

“Are you still hungry, Omega?” Graves said, inspired by Newt’s tongue-play he had demonstrated on his fingers. Still holding Newt by the hair, he used his other hand to grasp his leaking cock.

Newt’s eyes widened.

“Yes, Alpha.” he breathed.

Graves released his hold from Newt’s hair and lay back against the pillows, then stroked his cock.

“Get to it, then.”

Newt crawled to him, kneeling between his legs. He nuzzled all around the base, smelling deeply of his Alpha’s musk, then proceeded to lick his way up, scooping a gathering of precome from the tip with his tongue. Percival gasped as he enveloped the head with his mouth.

Graves was letting out a near-continuous growl, low and thrumming, almost like a purr, as Newt bobbed his head up and down the shaft.

The suction was quite good, and Newt paid quite a lot of attention to the head. Graves almost found himself ready to come in his mouth, but, at the last second, gripped his mate by the hair again and pulled him off.

Newt looked at him, his lips pink and wet, a string of saliva leading from his mouth to Graves’ cock only now breaking.

“Are you wet, Omega? Are you nice and wet for your Alpha?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Newt whined, desperation in his voice again.

“Show me.”

Still on all fours, Newt turned around and pushed his hips back, revealing his wet, gaping hole.

Graves leaned forward and parted Newt’s cheeks, then gave a languid lick up between them, pausing to stick his tongue right inside. Newt twitched and moaned and pushed his hips further back, seeking more contact.

Graves lapped and nipped eagerly at his mate’s hole until Newt was writhing, unable to hold still.

Graves let out another low, purring sort of growl.

Causing Newt to yelp with surprise, Graves grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up the bed, holding his mate in-between his legs as he leaned against the headboard.

Newt turned over, kneeling as looking down at his Alpha, and leaned in for a hungry kiss as he balanced one leg on either side of Graves’ hips, grinding his own hips downward.

Graves growled and reached beneath Newt’s bum, urging him to lift himself as he took hold of his cock and aimed it. Newt helped to guide him, then moaned happily as he slowly sank down upon it.

Newt paused as he wrapped his arms around Graves’ shoulders, their faces so close they were breathing the same air, and then Newt clenched around his Alpha’s cock causing Graves to squeeze where his hands lay on Newt’s waist;  then Newt began to ride him.

They looked into each other’s dilated, lust-blown eyes as Graves thrust upward, meeting each of Newt’s downward movements. They met each other move for move, moan for growl, kiss for kiss.

Newt felt the pressure building again, and he could no longer lift himself, settling for grinding down against Graves, rolling his hips in search of that much-needed release.

Graves was not content enough with this; reaching behind Newt, he grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over so that he was instead pinning him down and proceeded to, as the saying went, fuck him into the mattress.

Newt whined, gripping his Alpha’s shoulders as he allowed his burning thighs to lay open to either side, taking in his mate’s thrusts with no resistance.

Graves held tight to his mate, nearly no space left between them, save for what leverage he needed to have for thrusting.

Newt reached for his aching cock and began to tug, but it wasn’t much before he spurted between their abdomens, his cry nearly a sob, then Graves slowed while putting more strength behind his thrusts, and Newt felt his mate’s knot swell and lock them together.

Graves’ growl upon his climax both frightened Newt with its intensity and thrilled him on some base, primal level.

Newt craned his neck and bit Percival’s left shoulder, first clamping and then licking at the blood, lulled by the pheromones.

“Taste strong, Alpha.” Newt crooned as he kissed the mark, smearing blood on his lips.

Percival chuckled as he grasped Newt by the hair and kissed him full on the mouth, blood and all.

“Strong enough to satisfy you, my beautiful mate?”

Newt grinned.

“Will you still call me beautiful when I’m round with pups, Alpha?”

Graves growled low and sucked at the mark on Newt’s neck.

“Round with pups, dripping milk from your teats. I’ll love tasting every inch of your fertile body.” he promised, nibbling all around Newt’s neck.

“And our other boy?” Newt asked. “Will you be able to fill us both?”

Graves kissed Newt, more sweetly, less possessive.

“Whatever my mates want of me, they’ll have.” he vowed.

Newt leaned in to whisper.

“Love you, Alpha.”

Graves kissed his cheek.

“Love you, Newton.”

***

The next time Newt was more lucid, he proposed that he and Percival might write Credence a couple of letters, assuring him that they were thinking of him and that they loved him. This would have normally been considered absurd, given that they weren’t going to be away from him for more than a week, but Credence was their beautiful boy, at once lover and adopted pup.

“He needs so much love.” Newt said as he thought of how best to say things in his letter. “He’d been without for far too long.”

“He mentioned that Christian from Victim Services wants to work with him to help shape new laws to more easily detect and rescue magical pups from abusive situations in No-Maj homes.” Percival told him. “I think he’ll do well. His pains have made him acutely compassionate to those who need it.”

“When he sets his mind to it, he can speak quite well to explain things to others.” Newt observed. “He was able to convince Picquery to stop her idiotic plan. With enough support behind him, he could probably make a very convincing argument in favour of muggle-borns. Even I can speak to a room if I’m passionate about the subject; because I see it as the focus is on what I’m saying, not on me.”

The letters stowed away for morning delivery, Newt and Percival took a quick washing before returning to bed. This love-making session was more subdued, less playful; a simple need to seek completion each with the other, but nonetheless fulfilling for both.

“Newt?”

“Mm?” Newt grunted, sleepily.

“I realise you’ve been doing this for longer than I’ve known you, but…” he sighed.

“Get on with it, Percival. Wanna sleep.” Newt mumbled.

“When you resume your travels, be careful.”

Newt surprised him by whacking him with a pillow.

“I love you, too.” Newt said as he settled back down to sleep.

Percival blinked a few times, then the shock melted into blissfulness, as he kissed the back of Newt’s neck.

“Love you, more.”

***

When at last the cycle was over, Newt was feeling more sore than he ever had been using a toy, but happy about it, too. If only everyone could be so thoroughly pleased by their mates, perhaps there would be less sour faces in the world.

When they returned to the Goldsteins’ apartment, Credence nearly tackled Newt, clutching at him as though they had been apart for months instead of days.

Newt kissed his hair and held tightly in turn.

“We’re back, love.” he whispered.

Credence scented, curious.

“You smell different.”

“Mates’ scents blend a little.” Newt explained. “Your scent will change, too, when we mate.”

Credence blushed at the thought, but smiled and nuzzled closer to Newt, then turned and hugged Percival in turn, sniffing to learn the change in Percival’s scent. Now that he had smelled them both, he could detect where there were similarities between the two.

“Mmm.” Percival sighed happily as he held Credence to him. “How is my little one?”

“I levitated the whole table, yesterday!” Credence declared proudly. “With place settings! And nothing broke!”

Percival kissed his forehead and smiled at him, holding his face in his hands.

“Good work. We’ll have to eventually see about getting you tutors for more in-depth study, but, you’re on the right path.”

Credence leaned into Percival’s touch, beaming at the praise.

“With the three of you around, I don’t need sugar in my tea.” Tina teased.

“Where’s Queenie?” Newt asked.

“With Jacob.” Tina said delicately.

“Did I throw off her cycle?” Newt asked, apologetic, as he sat in an armchair.

“Not quite, only by a couple of weeks.” Tina said. “Jacob was near his rut, too, so it suited them both.”

Percival sat in the other chair and Credence curled onto his lap.

“I’ve been looking over the laws we have in place regarding interactions with no-majs. I’m hoping to write up a proposal for when the council sits in September.”

“Christian could help you.” Credence offered. “Fixing the laws regarding no-majs would also be good for magical pups in no-maj homes.”

“I was thinking exactly that, Credence.” Percival smiled as he carded his fingers through his hair. “And I was hoping you might help, too, if you’re up to it.”

“If you think I could.” Credence sounded doubtful.

“I know you could, Credence.” Percival straightened up some and moved the ottoman so that Credence could sit between him and Newt, facing them.

“You see, Credence, I was thinking you might appeal to the sympathy of those on the council. You could tell your story. Tell them what happened to you, how you were forced to live and how it almost destroyed you. We don’t want all the no-majs to know about us, because that would be dangerous. But in England, their laws work out so that they do have some interaction with no-majs. Wizards are allowed to marry them, if they want, just like Queenie and Jacob want to be together; but only the mate or some close family might be made aware that the other is a wizard.”

“And,” Newt added. “This allows for them to detect magical pups that are muggle-born more easily. Some of the best people I went to school with were from muggle families, but it didn’t mean they were any less talented in magic. Some of them excelled far beyond their pure-blood counterparts, in fact.”

“You’ve already shown yourself to be quite powerful, Credence.” Percival told him. “You just needed guidance and the opportunity to develop your magic. Imagine if you were given the opportunity at a younger age? Been able to go to school?”

Credence nodded.

“And there are others stuck in those situations right now.” he said sadly.

“But we can work together to fix it.” Percival told him. “The laws work for England quite well, there’s no reason the think they wouldn’t work here.”

Newt cleared his throat.

“Great Britain.” he said gently.

“Sorry?” Percival asked.

“Great Britain. The laws apply to all of Great Britain, not England alone. Never try saying England as though in encompasses everything; leastways, not in front of the Welsh, Irish, or Scottish. They’ll let you know quick enough that they’re not English.”

Percival nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Credence smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit more smut, and Credence becomes of age. Enjoy!

A month later, Credence turned seventeen.

Newt slipped out of bed before Credence woke up and dressed silently. This was also moving day for Credence and Newt, though neither had very much with them; Credence had never been able to have possessions beyond clothing before, and Newt still hadn’t had his things shipped over from England. He quietly took his and Credence’s things into his case for easy transport (though he knew he would probably have to rescue some items from his Niffler, later), and insisted to Pickett that it would be best if he stayed with the other Bowtruckles until after the move was over. 

The move would be a surprise for Credence; though he had agreed to looking forward to moving in with Newt into Percival’s home, they had never actually been there, yet, and Credence didn’t know that his birthday was also moving day.

Newt laid out Credence’s first gift, courtesy of Tina and Queenie; a sharp-looking three-piece suit. The blazer and trousers were a steely blue, the vest the same but with a pattern of moons, suns, and stars, and a deep red tie to complete the ensemble. There was also a new crisp, white shirt to go with it, and a polished pair of black shoes. Aside from a requisite set of underthings, the rest of Credence’s clothes joined the other belongings in the case, which Newt took with him out into the next room where Queenie and Tina were already setting up decorations. 

“Is he still sleeping?” Tina whispered.

“For now.” Newt whispered back. “But he probably won’t be long.”

“Jacob will be bringing the cake at three.” Queenie whispered as she used her wand to string a golden garland to crisscross the ceiling. “Teen and me will make sure not to spoil his appetite at lunch.”

Queenie and Tina stepped back to look over their work.

In addition to the garlands, there were letters spelling out ‘Happy Birthday Credence’ charmed to change colours on the ceiling above the table, and glowing balloons of multiple colours floating at varying levels throughout the main part of the flat.

“Think he’ll like it?” Tina whispered anxiously.

“He’ll love it!” Queenie all but squealed, still somehow keeping her voice low.

Newt laid his case next to one of the armchairs.

“I won’t be long.” he said, still whispering. “I just want to be sure they’re all fed, now, so that I won’t have to worry about it later.”

“We’ll come with you, it’ll go faster.” Queenie offered.

“Someone has to stay in case Credence wakes up, first.” Tina pointed out.

“Oh, right. You wanna stay?” she asked.

“Nah, I’ll go help Newt. You’ve really got a way with Credence, in any case.”

“Alright. Hurry up, you two.” Queenie bid them.

“We shall.” Newt promised.

In the end, when Newt and Tina climbed back up, Graves had arrived and Queenie said Credence was only just getting dressed.

When at last Credence emerged from his room wearing his new suit, the four others were lined up and shouted “Surprise!”

Credence turned bright red and hunched though he was smiling, looking to be on the verge of tears.

Newt reached him first, hugging him tightly.

“Happy birthday, love.” he whispered.

“Thank you.” Credence whispered back, choking with emotion.

Graves got to him next, hugging him just as tightly and planting a soft kiss just next to his ear.

“Happy birthday, darling.”

Credence could only respond with a whimper this time, tightening his hold on Percival.

The Goldstein sisters embraced him together, and Credence had to wipe away some lipstick left on his cheek by Queenie.

“Come on,” Queenie led him to the table. “We’ve got an excellent breakfast lined up for ya, and then me and Teen are taking you out while Newt and Percy get your next surprise ready.”

Breakfast was Eggs Benedict with a homemade hollandaise sauce and juicy pieces of ham on the side. Queenie had also mixed coffee with chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla, to great reception. Even Newt, who usually preferred sticking to tea, enjoyed this much sweeter concoction.

“Alright, let’s get going!” Queenie exclaimed after they had cleared up.

“We’ll see you this afternoon.” Graves promised as he draped his scarf around Credence’s neck, before pressing his forehead to the youth’s, then pulling back to kiss it.

Newt hugged him next and kissed his cheek, and then the Goldstein sisters were escorting him down the stairs.

Newt and Graves waited until they were out the door, and then made their way to the roof, where Graves took Newt’s hand (the one not holding the case) and placed a kiss on it.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Newt smiled.

They disapparated, reappearing in an alley in a different part of the city. There were larger houses here, more ornate. This was clearly a part of the city where more well-to-do people lived.

“The Graves are an old and proud family.” Percival explained as he led Newt up to a three-story house with dark oak paneling and a southern-style wrap-around porch with dark columns. The shutters and edging were painted a deep blue.

“I’ve never seen any point in changing it from how it was when I was growing up.” Percival continued as they walked up the stairs. “But I feel like I might want to lighten the interior, now. I thought I’d wait to have yours and Credence’s input first, however, as this will be your home, as well.”

Newt felt butterflies at the words ‘your home,’ while Graves waved his hand at the door, lowering the protective wards in place. Newt felt that there must be an awful lot in place, as it was at least a full minute before Percival opened the door.

The interior, though still somewhat dark, had a warmer, almost caramel tone. A crystal chandelier, lighting up at their presence, hung from the high ceiling where the second floor began.

“Grindelwald couldn’t get into my house.” Percival told him as he closed the door behind them. Newt felt the wards go back up almost immediately as Percival hung his coat on the pegs by the door, then helped Newt to remove his. “He congratulated me on the strength of the protective spells around the place. He had to get me off the street on my way from work. The most ancient of the wards can only be dispelled by a family member. As we’ve already mated, this won’t be an issue, but Credence will need one of us to let him in or out until we’ve mated him, as well.”

Newt felt butterflies again at the prospect.

“Did I ever tell you,” Percival leaned in so that Newt could feel his warm breath on his ear. “How I enjoy making you blush?”

“N-no.” Newt stammered as he felt a flush of arousal.

“I believe it’s time I showed you the bedroom.” Percival was now so close that Newt felt his lips move against the shell of his ear as he spoke. “We have hours before Credence comes home, and I’d like to spend some time when we’re not driven by the mad hormones of our cycles.”

Newt felt his eyes flutter shut of their own accord even as he turned his head towards Percival, and the Alpha leaned in, pressing their mouths together, sucking on Newt’s lower lip, seeking entrance as he licked along the seam. Newt granted it and felt such a joy swell within him as their tongues met, it was like being stung by a billywig; he even thought for a moment he might be floating.

Percival had worked his hands beneath Newt’s blazer coat and was rubbing along his back while Newt held onto his shoulders, wrist-locked behind Percival’s neck. He gave a surprised moan when Percival lowered one hand and firmly grasped at Newt’s buttocks, which caused him to feel slick begin to gather.

“About damn time!” a gruff voice bellowed.

Newt yelled and let go suddenly, nearly falling backwards if it hadn’t been for Graves’ continued hold on him.

“Why’d you have to go and open your mouth? I was enjoying the show!” a somewhat higher voice whined.

Newt realised the voices were coming from some portraits hanging in the entrance. Their occupants had been absent when they’d first arrived, but then must have wandered back to their frames during his and Graves’ impromptu makeout session.

“Newton,” Graves said, clearly annoyed. “May I present Gondulphus Graves, my ancestor, one of the founding twelve of MACUSA, and his Omega mate, Anders Graves, née Locklear. He was a powerful healer within his tribe.”

Gondulphus was round-faced and sour-looking, bald, and quite haggard. There was a spark to his eyes, however, which was incontestable as to his brilliance. He sat in black robes in a chair with wood paneling in the background.

Anders was brown-skinned, and decked out in ceremonial Native shaman attire. His hair, undoubtedly black at one time, was now grey and hung in a loose curtain behind him. His portrait was outside, a pine forest his backdrop, beautifully brought to life by the artist. He currently had his arms crossed and was scowling at his Alpha.

“Do you know, young man, how long I’ve been waiting for you to bring an Omega home?” Gondulphus growled as he spoke. “I had nearly thought you to be the end of the line.”

“Which may yet be a possibility if you don’t let them get back to it.” Anders grumbled.

“Let’s continue this upstairs.” Percival offered his hand. Newt took it and picked up his case from where he’d deposited it at their feet.

“Beds are much more comfy.” Anders teased. “But, really, any surface you can lean on works quite well.”

“Don’t be so crass!” Gondulphus barked.

“Says the Alpha who had me against the bookcase on our wedding night!”

Percival ignored them as he led Newt up the curving stairs to the second floor. They stopped in front of one door, which Graves opened briefly, revealing a four-poster queen bed, a wardrobe, and a chest of drawers.

“This can be your room, if you want. There’s another next to it which I’ve also had aired out and prepared. You and Credence might want to discuss which you prefer. Of course, you’re welcome to any others which catch your fancy. They’re so that you can have your own space, to do with as you will to feel more at home. I don’t mind your input in redecorating the rest of the house, as well, so long as something of the old history is preserved. But your room is your room.”

“Thank you.” Newt told him. He could already see where he might do some changes, but for now he placed his case on the bed and then continued with Graves down the hall and up another flight of stairs.

The master bedroom took up one half of the second floor (Graves called it the third floor, since Americans called their ground floor the first floor), and much of this space was taken up by a stage bed, decked out in a black satin feather duvet, with red chenille sheets. Newt passed his hand along where the sheet came over the fold of the duvet and the softness made him immediately want to crawl in and curl up to get warm.

Suddenly, Percival was there again, taking his face into his hands and leaning in for a hungry kiss. Newt responded eagerly, one arm around Percival’s shoulders, the other coming to wind his fingers through his hair.

Newt whined as Percival pushed the both of them down onto the bed, and began rutting their hard-ons together. Just when Newt thought he might release in his trousers, Percival pulled off him and helped move Newt further up the bed, then crawled over him, on all fours above him.

“So lovely beneath me.” Percival crooned. “If you only knew the things I think about doing with you.” On the word ‘things,’ Percival applied some pressure to Newt’s crotch with his thigh.

Newt nodded enthusiastically, then swallowed and licked his lips.

“I like doing things with you.” he said, a nervous yet eager smile brightening his features.

Percival smiled, then set to devouring Newt’s mouth once more. With a wave of the Alpha’s hand, Newt’s buttons began undoing themselves starting at the collar, and his tie quickly vanished. Percival followed the trail of opening clothes with open-mouthed kisses, sucks, and nips. Newt ran his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, his legs locking around Percival’s waist, seemingly of their own accord.

Percival stopped at Newt’s sternum, lifting his head and moving back up to lock his gaze with Newt’s.

“I love you.” he said. “I think, almost from the first time I saw you smile... It was like sunshine, and I yearned to see it as often as possible.”

Newt brought his arms around Percival in a full hug.

“When I met Credence,” Percival continued, resting his head on Newt’s shoulder. “And realised I wanted to protect him forever, at first I felt like I was betraying you, but I realised after a while that it hadn’t lessened my feelings for you. I wanted you both, and I don’t think I would have rested easy if another Alpha came along for either of you. But I didn’t think it was right of me to want two Omegas.” He made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “And yet I didn’t know how to stop.”

“And now here we are.” Newt said softly. “Us, about to enjoy ourselves together, and Credence will be here, later. If not too exhausted from the day, he might want to experience some of this after the guests have departed.”

Percival drew back and locked eyes with Newt once more.

“Two…” He kissed his forehead. “Beautiful…” Left cheek. “Intelligent…” Right cheek. “Kind-hearted…” Throat. “ _ Perfect _ Omegas.” Mouth. “How did I ever get this lucky?”

Newt drew him in for another kiss, briefly licking at his Alpha’s lips.

“You could have had any Omega you wanted.” Newt whispered. “We’re the ones who are lucky to have you.”

“On that point, darling,” Percival growled low and soft. “We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

Percival sat back, straddling Newt, and waved his hand to continue the undressing of his lover, while he worked off his own shirt and vest by hand.

He spent a moment still sitting upright, tracing some of the scars along Newt’s lean muscles, Newt reaching up to do the same on Percival’s beefier torso.

“I suppose we both lead dangerous professions.” Percival said after a while. Newt only nodded.

Percival swung his right leg back to come to kneel at Newt’s side, then helped his Omega to get further up the bed. They were practically in the middle, now. They helped each other remove the remainder of their clothing, throwing it over the side, then stayed lying on their sides, facing each other.

“I’d never seen an Alpha’s cock while erect, before you.” Newt said, tentatively reaching out, glancing at Percival for permission, who granted it with a nod.

“But you had been with other Omegas before Credence.” Graves verified before moaning softly as Newt took hold of his member.

“Leta Lestrange.” Newt said, as he marvelled at the girth, swirling his thumb in the precome which had formed at the tip. “But I don’t want to think about her, now.”

“Alright.” Graves agreed. “Let’s get your mind on something much more pleasant.” He gently urged Newt to let go, then worked him into a position where Newt was propped up onto the thick feather pillows, and his thighs were on Percival’s shoulders.

Newt gave a little cry as his length was swallowed down in Percival’s hot mouth.

Graves bobbed his head slowly up and down Newt’s shaft, keeping his eyes locked on Newt’s face. Newt tried to look back, but was often throwing his head back in ecstasy. He began squirming in earnest as Graves pushed a thick finger inside his entrance, helped along by his slick, soon joined by a second.

Newt was realising that Graves would move his fingers around inside him for a while, then withdraw, then go at him again.

“Percival… um… oh! Uh… What is it that… mmm… what’re doing?” Newt was panting from the ever-present heat of Graves’ mouth on his cock.

He let go with a pop.

“As I said, I’m not going to take you in the fullest sense of the term. But for what I want to do, some lubrication is required. Fortunately, you’re a ready source.” he gave him a teasing smile, then returned to sucking him.

They continued like that for a few minutes, then Graves let go of his cock again. Newt let him turn him onto his side, then felt Graves position himself behind him, before lifting one of his thighs. Newt felt something slick and hot position itself just beneath his perineum, and then Graves was pushing his leg back down.

“Is this alright?” Percival asked.

“Yes.” Newt said immediately.

“Keep your legs together.” Graves instructed him.

He reached around and took hold of Newt’s member, and used his right leg to anchor around his ankles. He gave Newt’s member a couple of tugs, and then began thrusting, tugging in time with the thrusts.

Newt felt the hot organ rub along his perineum, hitting the back of his ballsack with every thrust. Every once in a while, Graves would rub his palm along Newt’s cockhead, smearing precum to help slick his grip as he jerked him off.

There was nothing urgent in the action; just slow, lazy lovemaking, as the pressure built very gradually, bringing Newt closer to release.

When he did climax, crying out as he spurted on the duvet and Percival’s hand, it was almost a surprise; a burst of heightened, intense pleasure after such a long, slow build. Graves sped up his thrusts, then, groaning as Newt felt the searing, sticky heat of his seed branding between his thighs.

They lay panting for a moment, Graves kissing and sucking at Newt’s neck and shoulder, the mess quickly cooling and shifting from pleasantly sticky to sticky and bothersome. Finally, Graves moved, crawling over to retrieve his wand, cleaning the mess with a few flicks, then ordering their clothes to straighten themselves, laying out on the top of a low, wide chest of drawers for the time being.

Percival then reached for his alarm clock.

“Two hours before three o’clock ought to be enough time, Newt?”

“I think so.” Newt replied, feeling a light chill from his cooling sweat, but feeling too lethargic to do anything about it.

Percival wound the clock appropriately, then set it back on the nightstand before crawling back to Newt, shifting the duvet so that they could both crawl underneath it. He wrapped Newt up in his arms, holding him close, and kissed him long and lazy for a while before they contented themselves with pressing their foreheads together, gradually dozing off, sated and happy.

***

The alarm rang with the sound of bullfrogs and crickets, gradually increasing in volume the longer it took Percival to shut it off, which he eventually did.

They dressed silently, trying to shake the cobwebs out of their heads so that they could get everything ready for Credence’s arrival.

When they were ready to go downstairs, they stared at each other for a moment, before simultaneously leaning in for a sweet, slow kiss.

“Hm.” Graves hummed happily. “We better get moving.”

“Mhm.” Newt agreed.

“Fortunately, we’ll have some help.”

Graves pulled back and snapped his fingers.

Four house-elves appeared with a crack, and each eagerly bowed. They each wore a silk pillowcase in different colours.

“This is Marjoram, Thyme, Sage, and Coriander.” The elves rose as each name was called. “Their families have served mine for centuries. This is Newt Scamander.” He introduced the magizoologist.

“Hello, there.” Newt smiled at them.

“Master is too generous.” Sage said. “He left out the detail that his great-grandfather saved my family and Thyme’s from serving with cruel masters who cared nothing for our well-being.” 

“Master Graves has had little for us to do,” Marjoram added. “Living by himself in this large house. We look forward to helping with the new generation of Graves, when they arrive.” She eyed Newt’s midsection hopefully.

Newt blushed.

“Time to prepare dinner, now, I believe.” Coriander said. “You mentioned that it’s your mate’s birthday?”

“Credence, who will be arriving this afternoon.”

“We shall prepare a succulent dinner!” Thyme promised, and they all looked quite eager to the task.

“There will be no need for a dessert, as a friend is going to be bringing one later.” Graves instructed. “Thank you.” he concluded, and the four elves disappeared as suddenly as they’d arrived.

“Now, you and I can tend to the decorations.” Graves said.

Newt observed, as decorating had never been his strong suit. Percival, however, had some decorations on hand which only required a wave of the wand to set into motion.

A seemingly innocuous box unleashed glowing, pearly-white balloons in the dining room, only stopping when there were enough to light the place.

A cylinder with silver swirls on the outside opened with a bang, leaving silver ribbons, as reflective as a mirror surface, hanging in the air around the chandelier in the entrance.

The chandelier itself was adjusted to glow all the colours of the rainbow at once, which danced around the room thanks to the ribbons.

A wave of his wand in the sitting room started up a phonograph which played some light jazz, where more balloons were released, bathing the room in a soft glow.

“It’s beautiful.” Newt marveled.

“So he’ll like it?” Graves asked, clearly concerned.

“He’ll love it.” Newt told him.

With just under hour before the cake was due, Graves helped Newt to tend to his animals once more, and to retrieve his and Credence’s belongings from the case; sure enough, the Niffler had pilfered a few things, such as a shiny blue tie pin previously belonging to Graves, but which he had given to Credence.

They climbed out of the case just as Sage appeared to tell them the cake had arrived. Graves and Newt rushed downstairs.

“Hey, I’m happy for anything to make that boy smile, y’know?” Jacob said as he watched Newt and Graves levitate the tall box into the kitchen from the service entrance after they thanked him. “And  _ mazel tov _ for the three of you.” he added. “You all deserve the best.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kowalski.” Graves told him. He had no idea what  _ mazel tov _ meant, but took it to be some sort of congratulatory phrase.

“The box opens on the side, and it should slide right out.” He indicated the correct opening.

“Is the cake as tall as the box?” Newt asked.

“I may have gone a bit overboard.” Jacob blushed. “It’s a five-tier instead of three, each tier is two layers with custard in the middle. No extra charge, I’m just happy for him, y’know? Getting outta that place, finding you two.”

“Thank you, Jacob.” Newt said, feeling emotional.

“No worries, friend. I owe you both a lot, too. Getting my business started, not messin’ with my head after I found Queenie again. It’s been great.”

“On that note,” Graves said reluctantly. “I’m going to have to ask you to go, as much as I feel you should be here celebrating with us.”

They couldn’t be sure Jacob wasn’t being surveilled, given his past entanglement during the Grindelwald affair. Delivering a cake was not unusual; staying for too much longer than it took to drop off the cake and it might be suspicious. Any one of them going to his bakery wasn’t suspicious as wizards bought things in no-maj shops all the time. But for Jacob to come to their homes just wasn’t possible.

“No worries, I get it. I’ll see you around.” He smiled as he waved before turning and leaving.

Graves sighed.

“I’m going to have to consult your brother regarding Britain’s laws of no-maj interaction.” he said, though it wasn’t the first time he’d thought it. Jacob and Queenie were so obviously in love, it just wasn’t fair that they had to conceal their relationship.

“Hopefully before they start breeding.” Newt teased.

Graves sighed again, more heavily.

They carefully opened the box, and cast a preservation spell so that it wouldn’t dry out before Queenie and Tina brought Credence, who were due at half-past three.

The house-elves took a moment to marvel at the cake which had been prepared without magic. Each layer was elevated by small pillars on a separate dish to make it easier to clear off layers as pieces got eaten. The frosting was white with the words ‘Happy Birthday Credence’ in metallic, gold cursive, and dotted with shiny, edible ball bearings in all sorts of colours.

“Niffler won’t be joining us, right?” Graves asked worriedly, already seeing a destroyed cake in his mind’s eye.

“I’ll double-check that he’s staying put.” Newt said, swallowing, on the same track of thought.

***

It was during moments like these that Legilimency was dead useful.

Queenie and Tina had successfully convinced Credence to let them blindfold him after they apparated in Graves’ street, wanting to surprise him when they brought him before the house.

However, Queenie was sensing Credence’s mounting panic, and needed to stop and calm him every once in a while.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” she coaxed him. “We’re almost there. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

He was shaking when they finally stopped in front of the yard, and Tina removed the blindfold.

Credence rubbed his eyes and blinked up at the house.

“What is this place?” he asked.

“Let’s go find out.” Queenie grinned at him.

Credence allowed himself to be led to the door, but Queenie could sense his trepidation gaining strength again.

“Relax, honey. This is going to be the absolute best.” She held his arm and rubbed his shoulders.

Tina rang the doorbell, a crank in the middle of the door which needed to be wound and made a tinny ringing.

Queenie could practically feel Credence’s heart thudding as they waited. When at last the door opened, they looked down to see a house elf in a green silk pillowcase.

“Welcome welcome!” It greeted in a high voice. “Please come in!”

Tina led the way with Queenie bringing Credence inside. Light jazz sounded from within, and the entrance was bathed in rainbow lighting, waving around the walls. There were two drawn curtains, as though for windows, on the wall below the staircase.

“This way!” the house-elf beckoned them, past the sitting-room where the music was coming from, and was filled with a soft, white glow, into a dining room with a similar glow, which was emanating from pearly, floating balloons.

On the long dining room table, there was an enormous white cake, and a huge spread of sweet-meats, cheese sauces, herb breads, veggie casseroles, and fruits.

Off to one side stood Graves and Newt.

“Welcome home, Credence.” Graves told him, just barely biting back the emotion.

The nerves Credence had felt on his way here had given way to wonder as he had been led through the enchanting looking house, larger than any he had ever seen. But to know that this was  _ home…  _

Queenie was quick to tighten her hold on his arm to stop him from falling over, and Graves took his other arm to lead him to a chair.

“We’ll live here?” Credence finally said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“If… if you want to.” Graves said, worried. “Do you not like it?”

“I just… it’s like a pup story.” Credence said, his voice breaking with emotion. “When the prince or princess comes to bring the Omega to live in their castle, happily ever after.”

Percival threw his arms around Credence, holding him tight, and Credence hugged back just as tightly, sobbing into his Alpha’s shoulder. Newt added himself to the hold, nearly crying himself.

“Hush, you!” Queenie said tearfully, smacking Tina’s arm.

“I didn’t say anything.” Tina said, just as overcome with emotion as she pulled out a handkerchief.

“You were thinking it!” Queenie sniffed. “To answer your question, yes, this is exactly why people cry at weddings.”

They eventually all sat to eat, enjoying the delicious fare the house-elves had made.

“They’ve really outdone themselves.” Graves said after a few compliments were said by the others. “I think they’re happy to have been able to cook for company. It’s been a long time.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Credence jumped at the gruff voice, while Graves rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Don’t start blaming him for it, ori:te' akwá:wen.”

Credence turned and saw that, in a large portrait bearing a fountain, two men had appeared. Graves introduced them as his ancestors Gondulphus and Anders Graves.

“Must you call me that?” Gondulphus asked of his mate.

“What did he call him?” Credence asked, still reeling slightly. He had seen pictures move, of course; both at MACUSA and in Tina and Queenie’s flat, but this was the first time he’d heard them talk.

“It means ‘my dove’ in Mohawk.” Percival said.

“I can’t use affectionate terms on you, but whenever you bring your French out you seem pleased to turn me to jelly.” Anders sulked.

“Must you bicker here?” Percival questioned, exasperated. “It’s Credence’s birthday, and this is not the type of thing he should have to hear on his first day in his new home.”

“Merely pointing out, someone who was so married to his work I had many nights I had to send him his dinner at his office should not be so quick to judge you for your anti-social habits.”

“There’s a reason you won’t find any other family portraits in this house.” Percival said, catching the attention of the others. “My grandfather allowed a museum to have them as part of their exhibit on the founding twelve. The only reason Anders and Gondulphus are still here is because one of their daughters, not my direct ancestor, mind, placed a Permanent Sticking Charm on their portraits. Thought they should be able to keep an eye on the future progeny.” he rolled his eyes as he finished his explanation and returned to his plate. “I don’t think I could honestly deal with having the whole of my family tree here, listening to the way those two carry on.”

“Alright, we know when we’re not wanted!” Anders said as he tried to drag Gondulphus out of the frame.

“Get off me, Omega! Someone has to be sure he doesn’t muck this up!”

“Darling, you somehow managed to convince me to have your pups, I’m sure Percival will have no trouble. Come on.”

And with that, the portrait was devoid of people once more.

Percival summoned a bottle of amber liquid from the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous portion.

Everyone else was at varying degrees of holding back laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence and Newt look around their new home.

Queenie and Tina left around eight, after everyone was filled with the house-elves’ feast and Jacob’s excellently moist and fluffy cake.

“Don’t be afraid to be honest, sweetie.” Queenie whispered to Credence as she hugged him goodbye. “Just tell them how you feel, no matter what. You might feel like you want something one minute and like it’s too much the next. If that happens, make sure to speak right up. They won’t think less of you for it.”

Credence frowned slightly as Queenie pulled back. She gave him one of her dazzling smiles, then she and Tina left.

Percival showed him upstairs and explained about the sleeping arrangements, that he and Newt didn’t have to stick to the ones he had picked for their personal rooms.

“I’m hoping that, for the most part, you’ll feel compelled for us to be together in here.”

He had brought them to the third floor and showed them into the master bedroom.

“That’s one bed?” Credence asked, staring at the stage bed.

“That’s one bed.” Percival replied. “For the three of us.” He said as he gently placed his hand on Credence’s shoulder.

Credence felt a sort of charge run through him, which seemed to travel straight to his groin, causing a hitch in his breath.

Percival leaned in close to Credence’s ear and took a deep breath through his nose, then exhaled with a low growl in his throat. The sound resonated with something in Credence, something which he didn’t fully understand yet. He had felt this during his heat, but it was still something new, something not fully explored, for all that Newt had done for him during his heat. Whatever it was responded to Percival’s growl by allowing himself to fall towards him, not doubting his Alpha would catch him.

Sure enough, Percival wrapped his arms around Credence, and the youth stuck his nose at Graves’ throat, scenting deeply.

Graves met Newt’s eye and gave him an encouraging smile. At this, the magizoologist approached Credence from behind and gently pressed himself against him, wrapping his arms around under the youth’s to reach Percival on the other side, forming a cocoon of warmth around the younger Omega.

Credence used one hand to rub and give a light squeeze to Newt’s arm.

“How do you feel, Credence?” Graves asked in a husky whisper.

“Safe.” Credence said after a moment’s reflection. “Cared for.”

Newt kissed the back of Credence’s neck, lingering his forehead leaning against him.

“You are most precious, Credence.” he said softly. “Never forget that.”

“You both are.” Percival said as he shifted to hold both Omegas to him, pressing a kiss first to Credence’s temple, then Newt’s. Both Omegas scented in return.

They then moved on to slowly undressing as Percival led them to the master bathroom. Credence was walking hunched with his arms crossed as he wasn’t used to being naked in front of others, aside from Newt. He relaxed somewhat when Graves kissed his shoulder and took his hand, however.

The tub was round, made of brass and reached to just below Newt’s chest, with a small set of steps on one side, and a brass shelving inside the wall of the tub, making a bench. There were dozens of faucets, each with a different coloured tap, and a detachable shower head hanging above them.

“What smell would you like?” Percival asked. “Each one has a different scent bubble bath.”

“Something fruity?” Credence asked, excited.

“Perhaps an exotic fruit?” Newt asked.

“Yes, please!” Credence agreed.

Percival hummed as he examined the taps.

“Orange and pineapple?” he inquired.

Credence and Newt eagerly accepted, and Percival turned the two taps.

The water which gushed forth was coloured slightly orange, and the scent was warming and relaxing.

Percival bid the two Omegas to climb in, first, then quickly joined them. The water rose quite quickly, and the foam was building, thick with an orange tint.

Credence was feeling giddy. Baths at his Ma’s had been cold affairs in a tin basin and a bar of homemade lye soap (Ma was a fan of anything which could be made at home instead of bought). His first hot bath at the Goldsteins had been luxurious by comparison, though theirs was a standard white tub with regular water, being in a no-maj apartment building.

_ This _ was amazing.

Newt caught his eye and they both grinned at each other.

“I don’t ever want to live without magic again.” Credence declared.

Newt and Percival chuckled.

“And you’ll never have to, Credence.” Percival promised, scooting forward and meeting Credence in a slow, tender kiss. The youth blushed bright red and looked slightly star-struck when the Auror withdrew. Newt smiled proudly. That they could  _ both _ have this, together, was intoxicating.

They took turns scrubbing one another’s hair and backs, using a detachable showerhead to rinse, and by the end were just sitting cuddled up together on the bench, Percival in the middle, Newt and Credence under either arm.

Percival gradually lowered his arms so that he had one around each of his Omegas’ waists, tracing lazy patterns on their abdomens.

“Would you rather sleep, now?” he asked. “Or are you up for other activities?” To accentuate his point, he nuzzled first Newt, then Credence.

_ Don’t be afraid to be honest, sweetie. _

Queenie’s words came to Credence, and he struggled to put the words together, because it almost felt like he was ruining the mood.

“I… think I’m… feeling rather sleepy, if that’s alright.”

Graves kissed his temple.

“Of course it’s alright.” he murmured, his lips brushing on Credence’s head.

With the push of a knob, the plug was pulled and the tub began to drain. They rinsed themselves off once more to be rid of all the suds, and then stepped out.

The towels the Goldsteins had were nicer than the ones in Ma’s house. The ones Graves owned were like drying oneself with fluff; incredibly soft and soothing. Credence spent a few moments just rubbing it against his face, enjoying the texture. When he finally looked up, both Newt and Percival were looking at him with fond smiles.

They climbed in between the soft sheets without pajamas, Newt first towards the centre of the bed, Percival on the end, and Credence gently sandwiched between them.

Credence nodded off almost immediately, drained from the emotions and massive changes, soothed by Newt’s soft rubbing of his back, as he had taken to doing since the two had begun sharing a bed together. It was a familiar practise in an unfamiliar place, and helped along by Percival gently massaging his nape.

After his breathing deepened and a soft snoring began, Graves whispered to Newt.

“His heat will be along soon, won’t it?”

“Yes. Probably less than three weeks. Sooner, if he and I have begun to sync.”

“We should get an anti-fertility potion ready, then. Start brewing first thing tomorrow.”

“You’d better ask him about that. He seems rather keen on carrying.”

Percival felt a mix of pride that Credence wanted his pups, but his common sense was still in charge.

“He’s still so young. I don’t know if I want to chance it. Not for another year, at least.”

“We’ll talk to him, let him know how we feel. I agree, he is quite young to be bred, yet. He’s probably just eager at his newfound freedom; all the things Mary-Lou denied him, some things he didn’t even know were possible. He wants to try them all.”

There was a small bit of light, provided by blue flame candles on the wall space nearest the bed. With that, Graves studied Credence’s sleeping form, how helpless and small he looked asleep.

“Hopefully he’ll listen.” Graves said.

Newt reached across Credence’s back and took Percival’s hand, who laced their fingers together.

“When do you plan on leaving for your trip?”

“Not until after Credence’s heat. His last was the first time he wasn’t simply tied up and forgotten about until it was over. He might want me to help ground him. After, well, if you two would rather not have a third wheel, I’ll understand.”

“I hope he won’t see it that way.” Percival said, squeezing Newt’s hand. “Of course there may be times I might want to spend time with each of you in turn, but if we’re to be a pack, I would think we would spend even such intimate moments together.”

“Thank you.” Newt said, smiling lazily. He was blinking more and more, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep, now.” Percival told him. “I rise early for work. You’re always welcome to sleep in, but I hope I can persuade both of you to join me for breakfast.”

Newt’s smile grew.

“That sounds nice.” he mumbled slowly.

And with that, he let his eyes close and his consciousness drift.

Percival stayed awake for a few minutes more, his heart filled to the brim with love for the two Omegas beside him.

How he could have thought it best to leave them to someone else, he couldn’t justify anymore. If any other Alpha threatened to take them, he would defend his claim aggressively.

He fell asleep before he his thoughts could go much further.

***

When Credence woke the next morning, he didn’t notice anything unusual at first as he had turned in the night so the first thing he saw was Newt, still asleep. However, as the cobwebs faded, he realised the room was not the same. The colours were darker, there was a blue light providing soft illumination, the sheets were the softest he’d ever felt… and there was an extra arm on him, not belonging to Newt.

His initial reaction was fear, until the events of the day before gradually came to him. He slowly turned over and came face to face with Percival Graves, who was awake and giving him a sleepy sort of smile.

“Good morning, darling.” he whispered.

“Alpha.” Credence said contentedly before shuffling closer to scent at Graves’ throat.

Graves welcomed the affection even as he felt a mild twinge of worry noticing that Credence smelled a bit sweeter than usual, and it wasn’t mere arousal; he had picked up on what that smelled like the night before, as brief as it was. Credence’s heat might be closer than they thought. Nonetheless, he held the youth close and kissed his hair.

Newt must have felt the movement because in the next moment, he was pressing in behind Credence to join in the hug; Percival extended his arm accordingly.

The peace was broken by the sound of bullfrogs and crickets, and Graves grunted as he turned to shut off his clock.

“The elves will have breakfast ready, soon.” he said as he reluctantly left the warmth of his bedmates, sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching, treating the Omegas to the sight of the muscles rippling before them. A mouth-watering sight to be sure, until Percival stood, revealing his backside. What a sight to wake to!

But Graves acted as though unaware he had revealed anything sight-worthy at all, making his way to the wardrobe, opening it with a wave of his hand, and pulling out a set of clothes for the day.

Newt urged Credence from the bed with a small tap to his shoulder, and they made their way to the large chest of drawers opposite the bed, where they had placed their clean clothes the night before. Since they didn’t have anywhere they needed to go just yet, the Omegas settled on pajamas.

Once all were dressed, they made their way downstairs, Graves in the lead.

Instead of going to the dining room, he led them to a small room just off the kitchen with a square wooden table and four matching chairs.

As soon as they were seated, the house-elves emerged from the kitchen, levitating plates, utensils, glasses and cups, platters full of food, a pitcher full of orange juice, a silver coffee pot, and a porcelain teapot.

“I’m glad you let them use magic.” Newt said approvingly.

“How else would they do their jobs?” Percival asked, confused.

“Most Wizarding houses in England don’t allow their elves to use magic except under very special circumstances, and even then rarely grant it. My parents are among the exceptions, and it often shocks guests.”

“Master Graves is a very kind master.” Thyme praised. “He even gives us two days off a week!” The elves bowed and left the room.

Newt gave Percival a very approving smile.

“Does that mean most house-elves don’t get time off?” Credence asked.

“It depends on the household, but, no.” Newt said sadly. “They are treated most abominably in the majority of cases.”

“Why don’t the ministries do anything about it?”

“Credence.” Percival began. “You know how among no-majs, people who don’t look like us aren’t given the same rights? People with dark skin can’t vote, for example?”

Credence nodded, looking gloomy. There had been a small dark boy who’d come to the house, once, wanting soup. Ma had turned him away. Credence had managed to find him, later, with half a loaf of bread. Ma had beaten him when he’d returned, having noticed that the bread was missing, and Credence had missed the crumbs on his person which had betrayed him.

“The ministries haven’t caught up yet that house-elves should be given better rights. They enjoy serving, but it doesn’t mean they should be taken advantage of. Unfortunately, the ones that want to continue treating house-elves as they please have a lot of money, and money buys influence.”

“There must be something we can do?” Credence asked, saddened.

“My part is I treat my house-elves well. They get days off and spending money. My family has done this for as long as we’ve been established enough to have them. Also, if I’m visiting a house where I have suspicion that the elves there are not treated well, I make sure the house knows my feelings on the matter. And believe me when I say I can be  _ quite _ persuasive.”

Credence nodded and smiled a bit.

Graves made sure that Newt and Credence’s plates and glasses were full before serving himself and they delved into their breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. 

“Orange jam?” Credence asked, confused by the spread Newt was applying to his toast.

“It’s called marmalade.” Newt explained.

Credence used a spoon to try some. He moved it in his mouth a bit before swallowing.

“It’s alright.” he concluded. “I think I prefer strawberry jam, though.”

Newt and Percival smiled.

After eating in companionable silence for a few minutes, Percival and Newt locked eyes, and it was like they both knew they should broach the subject they’d been discussing the night before.

“Credence, your heat is probably going to be happening soon.” Percival said.

“I think so.” Credence blushed as he spoke, still not used to being able to discuss these things openly.

“Newt and I were talking last night after you fell asleep.” Percival glanced at the older Omega before turning back to Credence. “He says you’ve been excited by the idea of having a pup.”

Credence blushed deeper, but smiled and nodded.

“I want very much to start a family with the two of you.” Percival said. “However, being of age isn’t a special number that means that all grown-up things should suddenly be done. Newt and I are concerned it might be a bit early for you to start carrying, in terms of your body being ready.”

Credence looked crestfallen.

“It’s a matter of your health, love.” Newt told him, reaching out to take his hand. “Going through heat doesn’t mean you’re ready, physically, to have a pup. Pregnancy is a great strain on one’s body. It can be as dangerous and difficult as it can be joyous and rewarding. And you are still quite young.”

“And as much as I hate to bring it up, there is the Obscrurus to think about.” Graves said seriously as he placed a hand on Credence’s shoulder. “With the strain brought on by pregnancy, your control might more easily slip. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, or our pup, because of it.”

Credence looked down toward his plate.

“It’s still ultimately your decision.” Newt told him. “But being in a pack means voicing one’s concerns, especially when it pertains to the well-being of one of the members.”

Credence licked his lips and nodded.

“I understand. But, does that mean we won’t mate, yet?”

“We can still mate, Credence.” Percival told him, squeezing his shoulder. “But if you agree to wait before we make pups, we need to start making an anti-fertility potion as soon as possible.”

Credence bit his bottom lip and was silent for a moment.

“Okay. We’ll wait.”

Newt and Percival didn’t realise how much it was worrying them until he answered, and they both felt instantaneous relief.

“I’ll send an order for the ingredients to the Apothecary when I get to the office and the two of you can pick them up this afternoon, if you want.” Graves said. “Credence, do you know the pharmacist on 42nd?”

“Yes?” he said, frowning.

“Good. Then you can bring Newt. The Apothecary is accessible via the pharmacist’s shop. If you go to the back right corner, they have a display case of tools used by Apothecaries, which even no-majs used to have years ago. Tap your wand three times on the window, and then you can walk through the wall, even though it will still look solid. Just make sure no one’s looking when you do.”

“This will be a perfect way to introduce you to potion-making, Credence.” Newt said.

“Very useful.” Graves agreed. “I’ll leave you some money before I go; I can pick up some more at the bank on my way to the office.” Graves continued. “One more thing, however: if you get served by anyone other than a Chinese wizard while you’re in that shop, be as short and non-committal with your answers as you can. The shop is a family-run business as set by the Huang family generations ago. Unfortunately, as newcomers to the country, they needed the help of a local to get going, and now they’ve been forced to split the business with the descendants of the Shkreli family, and they’re crooks. I’ve been trying to get the Huangs in touch with some legal aid to try to get them proper ownership since I became aware of the situation, but in the meantime, they’re stuck. The Huangs are good people, though, and if you tell them you’re my mates, they’ll treat you very well.”

“Letters, Master Graves!” Marjoram ran into the room, dropped the mail on the corner of the table, and ran off.

In addition to the mail, there was also a copy of the newspaper, which Graves put aside for the moment.

“Newt, this one’s for you.” Graves handed Newt a letter with his name on it.

The magizoologist opened the envelope and began skimming through the letter. His reaction to it was to back his chair away and let his head smack lightly, but still with an audible thunk, against the table.

“Newt?” Credence asked as Percival laid a hand on his back.

“My parents want to visit.”

Graves let his jaw close with a snap.

“When?”

Newt lifted his head before answering.

“They’re saying two weeks, but I’m going to write them immediately and tell them they can’t visit until after Credence’s heat. Actually, are you on the Floo network?”

“The powder’s in a pouch hanging from the mantel in the sitting room.”

“I’d better head them off. Knowing my father, he’s already purchased boat tickets.” Newt left the table in a hurry.

“What’s the Floo network?” Credence asked.

Percival smiled.

“Would you like to see first-hand?”

Credence grinned and they headed to the sitting room.

The flames in the grate were emerald and Newt was kneeling on all fours, his head in the flames. Credence was afraid for a moment until Graves put an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s alright. The Floo powder renders the flames harmless.”

“No, father, absolutely not!” They heard Newt say.

A moment passed, presumably his father answering, before Newt spoke again.

“I don’t care if it’s tradition, you know how uncomfortable I get with everyone staring at me! … No, you are not bringing the cousins here! Credence and I have only just moved in and we’re still settling! … Where’s mother? Surely she can’t be agreeing to this! … No! Not until I hear it from her! … Fine, I’ll contact you later! But  _ please _ , father, no visiting until I tell you we’re ready!”

With a grunt, Newt pulled back, coming to sit on the floor, and after a time the flames turned orange again, before Newt put them out with a wave of his wand.

Newt was now dusted in soot from the midriff up.

“The cousins?” Graves asked him.

“He wants to have a  _ proper _ introduction of my mates in front of extended family to show that he’s given his approval.” Newt did not seem in the least happy about this occurrence.

“How many people are we talking about?” Graves asked.

“Less than a hundred is all I can promise; that is, until I get mother to talk him out of it. I’ve told him time and time again that I despise occasions of being put on display.”

Percival sat down beside him and took his hand.

“Maybe arranging a visit just for your parents will be enough to get him to back off?” he asked hopefully.

“I have no problem with that.” Newt said. “Though, as I indicated, it would be best if they wait until after Credence’s heat. I’ll contact them again later and ask mother to wait at least another week before leaving. If all goes well, they’ll still be at sea while it happens, and then it’ll be over before they disembark.”

“Why would your father have to publicly show he approves of us?” Credence asked.

“Because Wizards who have a certain  _ stature _ in society have to always be showing off every event that occurs in their lives.” Newt said gloomily. “The higher your stature, the more people you have to show off to. Some families extend invitations to the Minister for Magic to attend their offspring’s wedding.” He shuddered at the thought. “Fortunately, mine isn’t that high; just have to make sure the extended family knows what you’re up to.”

“Being the head of my family and the one in-resident at the ancestral home, I can dispense with such frivolous displays.” Graves said. “I’ll have to write my cousins, but that’s because having mates means I have to draw up a new will; instead of leaving everything to them, certain aspects of the fortune and property will be left to the two of you and our descendants.”

“Is that going to make them mad?” Credence asked.

Graves shook his head.

“They’re quite reasonable. The family will was already written in a way which says something to the effect of in the case where the head produces heirs,’ so it was always known that if I had pups the allocation of the inheritance would change. I just want to make sure something’s written very clearly so that it can’t be refuted later down the line. Just because those currently alive wouldn’t argue, doesn’t mean someone in a couple of generations might not decide to go back and challenge the claim.”

He looked up at the clock above the mantel.

“We should finish breakfast. I have to get something for you,” Graves looked at Credence. “Before I leave so that you can get past the wards when you leave, later.”

After they finished eating, Graves gave Credence a seemingly innocuous square of wood, polished, just large enough to fit in his palm.

“Newt doesn’t need one as we’re mated already, so the wards recognise him as family. It’s from the wood used in the building of the house. All wood used in the construction of the house was enchanted with the most powerful protection spells available before construction even began. This will allow you to leave and enter the property with no trouble. The newer charms which I placed myself will allow Newt to walk through, as well, so as long as you’re together there will be no trouble. I’ll be sending the order for the potion ingredients first thing when I get to the office, so two o’clock would be a good time to head to the Apothecary, giving them the time to prepare the other ingredients for you. There is one other thing we should discuss, however.”

He took them each by the hand.

“As we are a pack, and I don’t intend for one Omega to be shut out while I tend to the other, unless that is the wish of the one being tended, I was wondering if we should perhaps make this potion with hairs from all three of us?”

“From all three of us?” Credence asked.

“Remember when I told you Credence,” Newt joined in. “About how male Omegas are fully capable of impregnating other Omegas? Percival is suggesting that when your next heat starts, if all three of us are to be involved, that the potion have hairs from all three of us so that, if you wanted, I could mount you without breeding you.”

Credence nodded, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“That would be a good idea.”

Graves looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Credence? Are you sure you’re ready? We can just as easily put off mating for a few cycles if you’re unsure.”

Credence shook his head.

“I want to, it just makes me nervous. You’ll… you’ll take your time, won’t you? Since it’s my first time?” The youth’s voice gradually fell until it was almost like mumbling.

“Credence.” Percival pulled him into a hug. “Of course I’ll be careful. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I can give you. The only part that would hurt is when I bite you, but even that can be eased when done correctly.”

Credence melted further into the embrace, soothed by his Alpha’s words.

When it was time for him to go, Graves kissed both Omegas, scenting and being scented in turn, then took off down the street for the small alley he used as his Apparition point.

Credence helped Newt tend to the creatures for a while, and Newt took the opportunity to show the elves so that they could help if ever the humans might need it.

After they finished, Newt started asking the elves questions about anti-muggle magic around the property so that he could be more certain of what steps to take in terms of adding a bit of light to the dark house, since Percival had said he wanted their input in making some changes to help them feel more at home.

“The shields extend to the very edges of the yard, Master Newt.” Sage told him. They had tried calling him Master Scamander, who had insisted Newt was fine, which turned into Master Newt. “Any no-maj who looks would see an unkempt yard and a broken house.”

“So there would be no trouble if, say, we wanted to open the curtains?” he asked.

“From no-majs, no trouble at all. Master Graves keeps them closed to prevent bad wizards from seeing inside.”

Newt sighed. It was going to be difficult to get a proper feel on things if he couldn’t let some sunlight in.

“Are there a lot of bad wizards around?” Credence asked.

“Percival is in law enforcement.” Newt explained. “There are at least as many criminals among wizards as there are among muggles. Technically speaking, I’m breaking the law just by having my creatures here, as American laws expressly forbid the keeping of magical creatures. But there are others who commit worse crimes and probably have a grudge or three against Percival. Sage,” he said, turning back to the house-elf. “The front yard is open so that wizards may come up to the house. They just can’t get inside without being allowed past the wards, correct?”

The house-elf nodded.

“If we had a fence, the wards could be extended, yes?”

“Indeed, Master Newt.”

“We could put the fence around in such a way that visitors can still come up the walk.” Credence added. “Maybe have an arch with a bell? And so they can’t get onto the property unless we let them past that point? Is that possible?”

“Definitely possible. My only concern is it wouldn’t include any of the older wards, only newer ones.” Newt rubbed at his mouth and chin thoughtfully. “But pups need to be able to run around. I want them to be able to have the yard without worrying about their safety.”

“The fence could be constructed out of the old wood.” Sage told them.

“The old wood?” Credence asked.

“Like the piece Master gave you before leaving. There is lots and lots of it in the attic, all given the same protection.”

“Excellent!” Newt said. “We’ll just have to ask Percival about this, later. Setting up the fence should be priority number one. In the meantime, I’m going to consult the library. No doubt Percival has books on protection, and there must be something we can do about the windows.”

Credence followed him into the library, which was just as dark as the rest of the house. With a flick of his wand, Newt lit the candles in the brass brackets on the walls and proceeded to look around at the titles.

“If I might suggest,”

Credence and Newt turned to see Anders standing in a portrait of bowl of fruit, repeatedly throwing an apple into the air and catching it again.

“The thick, light brown tome lying on the bottom shelf entitled  _ Reflective Surfaces And Their Use In Concealment _ would probably help you.”

He stopped throwing the apple long enough to point in the right direction.

The book was on its side with many smaller books upright on top of it. Credence and Newt worked together to get it free, pushing the smaller books back so that they remained on the shelf.

“It wasn’t published until long after I was gone, or else I most certainly would have made use of it. My mate agreed that the pups needed sunlight, but we most definitely would have needed better wards.” Anders seemed somewhat sorrowful as he concluded the admission.

Credence looked at him for a few seconds while Newt started going through the book.

“You lost one of your pups?” the youth asked.

“Two of them. One to a murderous fanatic, her twin brother to sorrow. He intentionally threw himself in front of a running horse. They were twelve.” Anders replaced the apple in its place and turned to look at Credence better.

“Just keep in mind, no matter how many precautions you take, you cannot prevent hardships. You can only do the best you can, and remember that life is about living. Don’t lock yourself up in hopes of avoiding bad things. They’re as much a part of life as the good things. And without the bad, we wouldn’t appreciate the good.”

Credence nodded.

“You have seen much sorrow, I can tell.” Anders told him. “I hope this home will help you to move past it.”

Credence swallowed before answering.

“Thank you.”

Anders inclined his head to him, and left the portrait.

Newt placed a hand on Credence’s shoulder.

“I think I’ve found what we need.” he said softly, urging the youth to follow him to a small sofa in the corner.

“This potion,” he said as they sat down. “It will be very tricky to brew, but once prepared one must use a brush made of demiguise fur, and apply it to the outside of the desired window. From the outside, it will reflect like a mirror. From the inside, we can still enjoy the view. It also warns not to touch the potion directly; we’ll have to use protective clothing. I’ll try finding a shop that sells dragonhide leather. If not around here, I know several English shops I can order from.”

“Didn’t you tell me that demiguises are hunted for their pelts to be used as invisibility cloaks?” Credence asked. “I mean, wouldn’t buying a brush encourage that market?”

Newt smiled before kissing Credence on the cheek.

“You’re absolutely right. Which is why we won’t be purchasing one. I have some collected from combing mattes out of Dougal’s fur. We can make one. Or several, really. I don’t expect for anyone to be doing the task by themselves.” He turned to the writing-desk in the corner, looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood and went to it.

The quill was worn, and there was only a little ink in the bottle, but Newt was able to write out the entire list of ingredients onto a sheet of parchment; that is, save for the demiguise fur.

“None of these items should be a problem to obtain. I can ask the Apothecary about them later. I won’t bother getting them until we run the idea by Percival, of course. At least I’ll be able to have an idea of the cost, especially with the large amounts we’ll be requiring.”

Credence felt a twinge of worry. Ma had given him a beating once when he was small for taking a penny to buy candy for one of his sisters who was ill.

“Will he be okay with spending that?” Credence asked.

“Well, we won’t know until we ask. It will all depend on how much the total cost is. Of course, we don’t need to buy them all at once. If he’s alright with it, we can get a few things at a time, and work on making the brushes in the meantime.”

Just as he finished his explanation, Newt, who had been studying the book still, finally looked up at Credence, seeing his worry.

“Dearheart,” he said softly as quickly went to sit next to him on the sofa again. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Credence shook his head. “I-- I know he wouldn’t-- It’s stupid.”

Newt took his right hand in his left and used his own right to stroke the youth’s cheek.

“It’s not stupid if it has you scared. What’s the matter, darling?”

A shudder passed through Credence before he responded.

“Ma was very clear on how money was to be used, and… one time, I didn’t listen.” He shuddered again.

“Percival won’t do that. The worst that can happen is that he’ll say no.” Newt had moved his hand to run his fingers in Credence’s dark hair, massaging slightly towards the back of his neck.

“I know.” Credence’s voice broke, and he cleared his throat before continuing in a rush. “I know he wouldn’t do those things, and when he holds me, I feel safe, protected. But sometimes, it’s like--” his voice broke again, unable to continue.

“Because pain is what you knew, you expect it again.” Newt concluded. “Almost like the good things you’ve been getting are only a fleeting dream.”

Credence turned to look at Newt, his eyes filled with tears.

“That’s it exactly. How…?”

“That’s how I felt after the war.” he confessed. “Sometimes, it still hits me. But it gets better.” Newt promised him. “It just takes time, and love from those around you.” He squeezed his hand.

Credence fell forward into Newt’s chest, silent tears spilling forth, wrapping his arms around his waist as he felt Newt’s arms wrap around him in turn.

“We have some time before we need to go to the Apothecary.” Newt whispered. “A few hours, in fact. Would you like to lie down for a while?”

“Only if you’ll come with me.” Credence said, not wanting to be alone.

“No arguments from me.” Newt said, patting Credence’s arm to get him to sit up.

Newt placed the book on the desk, folding up the list to use as a bookmark, and then joined his hand with Credence’s as they went back upstairs to the bedroom, where they cuddled together on top of the duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned when I put a new chapter on one of my other fics that one of my cats wasn't doing well.  
> Griselle L. passed away under veterinary care on February 12th, 2018. She was almost fifteen years old.  
> One of my favourite art blogs on tumblr, OMG Hawkeye, [made a thing for me.](http://chrisx1987.tumblr.com/post/170997081267/omg-hawkeye-just-a-quick-doodle-for-chrisx1987)


End file.
